Comfort
by livsgirl
Summary: How can Casey help Olivia with one of the hardest cases of her career?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: I have to thank Trace619 for this idea and LBM for being my sounding board as always. This C/O is based off the episode 911. I hope everyone enjoy's this story and as always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia double checked herself in the mirror before heading out. Tonight she had plans with, her girlfriend and their ADA, Casey Novak. It wasn't often that they made plans because one or the other had to cancel due to their careers, admittedly most of the time it was her though. The only saving grace she had was that usually when she had to work over so did Casey so they still had a chance to see each other just not in the context they had planned.

Tonight Olivia had gotten them tickets to a play that Casey had been begging to see since it hit Broadway. This morning she had told her to be ready by six she had a surprise for her. Tonight she was pulling out all the stops to make up for the last five canceled dates. She was decked out in a nice little black dress, or LBD as they are often referred to, and a nice set of heels. Olivia rarely dressed up feeling out of place when she did but would often do it for Casey on special nights like tonight. To top the evening off she had hired a driver to escort them around the city. Tonight would be a night to remember.

"Olivia Olivia I need you" Captain Cragen shouted as he ran out of the precinct spotting Olivia about to get into a car.

Olivia groaned hearing her name. How could this be happening? Cragen knew how hard she had worked for those tickets and how many times she had canceled on Casey in the past month. Sometimes being the only female detective for a squad that investigated sex crimes royally sucked.

"911 got a call from a nine year old girl claiming to be locked in her room and unable to get out." Cragen informed her as they headed back into the precinct.

"Is she hurt?" She asked suddenly forgetting the date she had planned. Nothing took precedent over children in her mind.

"We don't know just keep her talking till we track her down, Line two." Cragen ordered pointing at the phone and ordering the rest to be silent so Olivia could do her job.

While Olivia began the conversation with the girl she quickly texted Casey and told her there was a change of plans. It was night's like tonight she was sure when she came home she would find her stuff packed and on the curb. She was about to go on auto pilot with the little girl, whose name was Maria, when she heard her say that she hadn't eaten in two days and drank the last of her water the yesterday.

For over an hour Fin and Munch chased every lead they had obtained from Maria. Cragen had a dialect specialist coming in but had not arrived yet. When Cragen suggested pushing the girl even more she stated that the man she called her dad said this would happen, the police would never believe her. For over twenty minutes she had beat herself up thinking she had pushed the girl to far and had lost her. They were discussing the background noise when Casey showed up with a woman at her side.

"Captain this is Julia Ortiz, dialect expert" Casey said entering the captain's office. She knew how hard the cases with children hit Olivia so she was more than willing to do what was needed for her. "I worked with her in court."

Julia listened to the tapes they had recorded of the previous conversation and discovered that her accent was from Central America, more than likely from El Salvador, Nicaragua, or Honduras. She needed more to determine where. Maria became terrified and used Honduras slang which assisted them in locating where she was from. Julia attempted to contact the consulate but he was tied up at a reception that was occurring at the consulate. Casey who wasn't about to let anything happen to this girl on Olivia's watch decided to pay him a visit personally.

"What do you want the consulate to do?" Casey asked needing to know exactly what they wanted and needed.

"Put us in contact with the Honduras Police."

"I'll go see him in person" Casey said as she left Cragen's office.

"You know him?" Cragen asked a little shocked.

'Not yet." Casey answered as she headed off to locate him.

After a lengthy discussion with the Honduras consulate Casey was able to get in touch with the police. They had them verify the address and discovered that Maria did live there but died trying to illegally cross the border. They willingly faxed a picture of the little girl and with a little help from Maria they were able to verify that it was her. That was when she recognized the little girl.

About a month earlier Montreal SVU had sent pictures out of a little girl that was used in child pornography. The maker of this child porn was the most elusive and worse they had ever seen and didn't know a thing about him. That was what it took to convince Cragen that this was not a hoax. Fin was contacting Montreal police and Olivia was tasked with trying to get even more information.

While having Maria give her more information she discovered that Richard's hair was brown and he wore silver glasses that he placed in a blue eye glass case. She also told them that she could hear his footsteps on the stair sometime more. Those were the days she wanted to die.

Casey had thought they had made the break through till Cragen called to let her know that before they could get an accurate location on the girl the man known as Richard had returned and taunted Olivia. She could only begin to imagine the guilt her girlfriend was feeling at that moment. Knowing that she wouldn't leave work anytime soon, Casey made her way home and grabbed Olivia a change of clothes. Granted she looked hot in her LBD but it wasn't conducive to chasing down child predators in three inch heels. She stopped by on the way in to grab everyone dinner. It was well after eight and who knew when was the last time anyone took the time to eat.

Olivia had gratefully taken the change of clothes and was walking back into the bull pen when Cragen informed her that Montreal had sent more photos and Munch was going through them as they spoke. Casey's heart broke at the sight of the defeated look on her girlfriends face. She couldn't even begin to remember the last time she had ever saw that look.

"And the judge has given us warrants to examine company employee files and cross reference them against sex offender registries." Casey said as she wrapped her arm around Olivia, breaking their no affection while at work rule, hoping to offer her some comfort even though she knew it was useless.

Olivia briefly leaned into the comfort that Casey offered finding herself extremely frustrated. Even if they could get a lead the man had plenty of time to dispose of the body. They had wasted too much time chasing theories and the Captain not wanting to do more wild goose chases. The little girl was dead and it was her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hear you had a date tonight." Munch stated never once looking up from the disgusting pictures he was looking through. He needed something to distract himself slightly before he lost his dinner at the thoughts of what had happened to this little girl.

"Yeah" Olivia responded tossing a picture to the side "Even had theater tickets."

"To what?" Munch asked after a moment as if his brain just registered what she had said.

"Spam a lot." Olivia answered wishing he would stop with the questions but understood why it was needed. If she was honest with herself she needed the minute distraction herself.

"I hear its funny" He answered hearing footsteps and seeing Fin walking up the stairs "Detective Tutuola come and pollute your soul with some child porn my friend."

"Any luck with the phone company?" Olivia asked silently praying that what they needed was finally discovered.

"No" Fin answered feeling the same defeat that Olivia's face was showing "Anything here?"

"Not yet" Olivia sighed as she went back to searching through the photos. After eight years in SVU it still amazed her how others could mistreat children.

After a few moments Munch had pointed out a cup that was in one of the pictures. Using the magnifying glass that Munch was using she was able to make out the letters Fel. It was then that they realized that the little girl had read the cup. That was why the little girl thought her food came from there. Fin informed them that across the street from where that burger place stood was an electronics store.

In no time at all they were in front of Dwyer Electronics which looked as if they had been closed up for a while. Fin asked if she wanted to get a warrant even though they knew they had no grounds. Luckily Olivia knew there were no grounds so she nixed that idea to his relief. Frustrated Olivia walked around and chanced a look at the crowd that was forming. That was when she noticed the guy in the cream colored BMW pull a pair of silver framed glasses out of a blue glasses case before pulling out.

"Police stop the car" Olivia ordered as she jumped in front of the car with her weapon drawn.

The car stopped and before she could come around to the driver side Fin and cold cocked the guy through the window and pulled the guy out. Taking his wallet out and looking at his driver license he discovered his name was Richard Dwyer, the same name as the electronic store. A quick search of the guy's car showed no evidence of the little girl. Fin was about to suggest using the keys the man had when Olivia broke the window of the electronics store.

A quick search lead them to a basement that was just like the pictures Montreal had sent them. Olivia had ordered Fin to bring, Richard Dwyer, down to where she was. Olivia questioned him as to why he was on this side of town when he lived a good hour away. His slight hesitation on his answer as to why he was there sent Olivia lunging at him and secretly wanting to beat the answer out of him. She was holding him on the bed fighting the urge within her when he suddenly demanded to speak to a lawyer.

"I want my lawyer" he said in one of the creepiest voices she had ever heard. Not to mention the look in his eyes told her he knew his way around the law and was biding time.

As bad as she wanted this bastard she was not willing to let him go on a technically violation. She was leaning against the table when she noticed the dirt on his shoe. With Fin's help she was able to remove the shoe. Informing him that once the lab could analyze the debris they would know where he buried Maria. She knew without a doubt that Maria would be dead then but they would at least have him off the street. Richard had shot off the bed at Olivia but she was quicker than him and elbowed him in the nose causing him to fall back onto the floor. Fin looked at the debris on the table and noticed that there were charred remains in the dirt. He reminded her that the lot where Felipe's burgers once stood had charred beams in it. There was no doubt in their mind she was buried in the empty lot.

They left Dwyer with the uniformed cop and took off to the lot. Two police cars busted through the wooden fence and they began to search the lot. Fin noticed the disturbed area and everyone began to use whatever they could get their hands on to dig. They came across a plastic bag that had all the outfits the low life scum had used in the video. Tossing the bag to the side they dug a little further when they found the little girl who was not breathing.

"Stay with me come on Maria." Olivia pleaded as she performed CPR. After a few cycles of CPR Maria began coughing and gasping for air. The sweetest sound she had ever heard was the sound of Maria saying her name when she opened her eyes and looked at her. Olivia continued to sooth her with tears in her eyes. Somehow, somewhere, the lord above answered her prayer and helped this little one survive long enough for her to find her.

"SVU portable to central" Fin said into the radio pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

"Go ahead Fin" Cragen answered back almost scared of what his detective would inform him.

"Capt we have her." He said finally allowing a small smile cross his face "She's alive we're taking her to Mercy to have her checked out."

"Keep me posted" He ordered over the air waves as relief flooded his voice.

"Will do." He answered as he shoved the radio back in his pocket.

"You drive" Olivia ordered as she picked the little girl up and carried her to the car unwilling to let her go after all she had endured.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just tell the ambassador that it's the same attorney he spoke with earlier." Casey ordered the guard at the consulate gate "Believe me he wants to talk with me again."

"Ma'am it is after eleven and the ambassador is not to be disturbed." The guard at the gate informed her for a second time.

Casey groaned in frustration. The second Cragen had called and informed her they had found the girl alive she had dressed and headed straight for the ambassador's residence again. This time it was with good news and she had hoped that he would assist her in flying Maria's mother to the US to be reunited. If the guard wouldn't let her pass though there was no way any of that would be made possible.

"I don't really care what the ambassador's rules are at the moment" Casey informed the guard "I need to speak to him ASAP it's a matter of national security and he needs to know."

"Ma'am" The guard started to say but was stopped by a very determined Casey Novak.

"Don't ma'am me." She almost yelled at the guard "I spoke to the ambassador earlier concerning a matter and I need to speak to him again concerning the same issue. The difference is this time I have good news and he really wants to hear it. It will help him in the relationship between the US and Honduras. Now pick up that phone and notify him I need to speak to him again, NOW."

The guard shook his head as he picked up the phone. He just knew by the time he was done with the notification he would be jobless. After three rings the ambassador answered the phone and there was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"It is after eleven."

"Yes sir." The guard said swallowing hard and glancing at Casey one last time. "I have an ADA Casey Novak here who is very insistent on talking to you. She said it is a matter of national security and must talk to you immediately."

"National security?"

"Yes sir pertaining to what she discussed with you earlier. She says she has good news and a great way to help the relationship between the US and Honduras."

"Send her in immediately and have her wait in the library." The ambassador ordered the guard "I will be down in a few minutes to discover what she has to say and needs."

"Yes sir." The guard said hanging up the phone and turning to Casey "Ma'am please enter one of the servants will meet you and take you to the library. The ambassador will be down in a few minutes to talk with you."

"Thank you so much." Casey answered as she headed through the gates and to the house. She was met at the door by a housekeeper and shown the way to the library.

"Please make yourself comfortable" The housekeeper said in broken English "He will be down in a minute."

Casey nodded and took a seat on the couch. She took a look around the room and had to laugh to herself. She often wondered why they called rooms like these libraries. More often than not they were actually offices with very few bookshelves and books in them.

"Ms. Novak" the ambassador said entering the room pulling her from thoughts "This has better be good to take time from my family."

"Yes sir" She said standing "They found the girl and she's alive."

"Please sit" He said his tone changing hearing the good news "I want to hear everything."

"The detectives were able to pin point her location but when they arrived she had been taken away and the area had been cleaned. One detective, Olivia Benson, happened to notice a man who fit the description of the man Maria described and stopped him. After some interrogation they were able to get some evidence to the location that he had buried the body."

"But you said she is alive no?" He asked confused.

"She is thanks to detective Benson." She said with a smile on her face "When they uncovered Maria she was not breathing and detective Benson performed CPR till she took her first breath."

"And where is Maria now?"

"They were en route to Mercy hospital to have her examined."

"The detective who rescued her is with her now?"

"Oh yes. Detective Benson will not leave Maria's side until she knows for sure she is safe."

"Very good. Now how is it that I can help?"

"We need to have her mother flown to New York to be reunited with her daughter."

"How is it that I can do that?"

"Assist us with the air fare or fly her in on your own jet. Anything to help us with this would be gratefully appreciated."

"It is against our policy to use our planes for that."

"And I'm sure you can make an exception to that rule this time." Casey stated starting to get frustrated with the man.

"They are set like that for a reason Ma'am."

"Rules are made to be broken.'

"In your country yes but not in my country."

"Allow me to put it to you like this." Casey said standing again "You fly her here in your plane and the papers will read _The US and Honduras worked together to bust a Child Porn Ring and Reunite Mother and Daughter._ Let's think about what that will do to the relationship between the US and Honduras."

"You are a very determined woman" the ambassador said after a few minutes of silence "In my country we would not allow this."

"I understand that but in the US we encourage this."

"I see."

"Are you willing to help us or not?"

"I will' he stated standing signaling that their meeting was over "I will notify Honduras Police immediately to notify the mother that the information she received was incorrect and that her daughter is alive as well."

"Providing transportation for the mother?" Casey asked as she followed the ambassador to the door.

"I will provide transportation for the mother as well. I will arrange for her to receive a free flight to Miami and from there my private Jet will fly her here to New York. Will you take care of the motel accommodations?"

"We will." She said as she extended her hand to him "Thank you so much for your assistance in this matter."

"You are welcomed" he said shaking her hand 'Please leave a contact number for me to get a hold of you to coordinate the reunion with the guard."

"I will sir." Casey answered as she headed down the stairs and to the waiting patrol car.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here to see detective Benson." Casey said as she walked into Mercy ER and up to the nurse behind the desk as she displayed her state issued ID. She could only begin to imagine the type of security measures Olivia would have put in place for the little girl. "I am ADA Novak and work with the unit that she is with."

"You were placed on the list to allow back there." The nurse said standing after she verified the ID against that in the computer "Please follow me."

Casey followed the nurse down the hallway and nodded at the guard that was posted at the door.

"Do you need anything Officer?" Casey asked before entering the room.

"No ma'am" the officer responded snapping to attention. "Thank you."

"Relax Officer Smith' Casey said placing her hand on his arm and reading his name tag "If you need anything please let me know I will be happy to get it for you."

"Yes ma'am"

"And please stop calling me ma'am. Please call me Casey."

The officer nodded in agreement as Casey entered the room. Casey stopped and smiled just inside the door. Olivia was stretched out on the bed and Maria was lying with her with her head on her chest. Both were out like a light and Olivia had her hand wrapped protectively around the young girl. She moved as quietly as she could to the chair next to the bed.

"It's a good thing I would know your perfume anywhere counselor" Olivia stated never once opening her eyes or moving.

"I should hope so" Casey whispered as she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead "You bought it for me."

Olivia opened her eyes and stared into the emerald green eyes that somehow managed to work their way into her heart about a year and a half ago. She silently prayed and hoped she would wake up to those eyes for the rest of her life. Although she did often wonder how many more canceled dates she would put up with.

"What did the doctor say?" Casey asked taking a seat next to the bed.

"You don't want to know" Olivia said grimacing as she recalled what the doctor had told her. How Maria had made it out alive was a miracle within itself "What did the ambassador say?"

"How did you know I went to the ambassadors?" Casey asked confused.

"I am a detective you know.'

"Cragen or Fin?"

"Cragen" Olivia admitted "When I asked him to call you and let you know we found her he informed me that he already had and you were on your way to talk to the ambassador. What did he say?"

"He is having the Honduras police notify that she had received incorrect information and Maria is alive as we speak. In the morning he is having her flown to Miami on Honduras International flight and his private Jet will meet her there and fly her to New York. My office is taking care of the motel accommodations."

"Where are they putting them up at?"

"The Warrick Hotel"

"Wow that's a really nice hotel."

"After all this little one has been through she deserves it." Casey answered. "I will arrange it for her and her mother to have a nice enjoyable trip while they are here. Any where they want to go or do it will happen.'

"Thank you baby." Olivia whispered as she caressed Casey's face with her free hand "I love you."

"I love you too." Casey said leaning into Olivia's touch "And now for my final surprise. I talked to CFS and they are allowing us to take Maria home to our place once she's released."

"How did you manage that?" Olivia asked surprised "They are such sticklers about the rules and laws.

"Well, A rules and laws were made to be bent and broken and B it helps when you inform them that the child is in protective custody as well."

"You didn't?"

"Yes I did. Dwyer hasn't been arraigned yet and she is a valuable witness in his case as well. There is no telling how many followers he may have that may seek revenge."

"True"

"Olivia" Maria whispered as she started coming too hearing a second voice in the room.

"Shh I'm right here" Olivia whispered laying a gentle kiss on top of her head "Just lay back and sleep some more."

"I hear more voices." She said suddenly becoming terrified.

"Yes" Olivia answered feeling the sudden change in the little girl's body. "You hear ADA Novak's voice. She has arranged it with the Honduras consulate to fly your mother here so that we can reunite the two of you."

"But my mother is dead that is what daddy Richard told me."

"Maria" Olivia said positioning her so she could look her in the eyes "What Richard told you was a lie. Your mother is alive and the consulate here in New York has arranged to have your mother flown here so you two can be together. She will arrive some time tomorrow."

"But what about Richard?"

"He will go to court in the morning to answer to the charges for hurting you." Casey said leaning forward and looking into Maria's eyes. It shook her to the core when she realized she had eyes just like Olivia's slightly darker though "he will never be able to hurt you or any little girl ever again."

"Do you promise?" Maria asked still terrified. So many times Richard had told her no matter what he would never be punished for what he did and if she ever turned him in he would make her pay.

"Hey" Olivia said reaching out and taking Casey's hand in hers "Casey is the best there is when it comes to putting men like Richard behind bars for the rest of their lives. If she says he will never hurt you or another little girl again she means it. She will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you."

"You are welcomed Maria" Casey answered "Now why don't you relax and sleep some more until the doctor's release you."

"No NO I want to stay with Olivia" Maria said panicking

"You will sweetheart" Olivia said trying to calm the panicked girl down "Casey had it fixed where you will go home with me."

"Thank you thank you" Maria repeated.

"You're welcome." Casey said standing "I am going to go find the doctor and see when this little one will be able to head home with us."

Olivia nodded as she hugged Maria tight against her as she began to hear faint snores coming from her. Making sure she could see the guard she had posted at the door before she herself leaned back on the bed and began to drift off as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost an hour later the doctor arrived in the room and informed them that she could be released. He was prescribing her an antibiotic for any possible STD'S she may have as a precautionary method. He informed them that for a full panel it would take about a week to get the results back but starting her on the medication now would be helpful. The main thing that Maria needed was rest and plenty of fluids for the next forty-eight hours but other than that considering what she had been through she was in excellent condition.

Casey thanked the doctor and signed all needed forms once she produced the paperwork allowing them to take her home and care for her till her mother arrived. She couldn't help but smile at the protective way that Olivia picked the little girl up and carry her. In her mind she could imagine Olivia carrying their child like that. It was an image that made her fall even more in love with the brunette than she already was.

"Here let me help you." Casey whispered once they were in their apartment.

"Thanks" Olivia answered moving to the side so Casey could move by and pull the covers back on the bed.

"Please stay with me." Maria pleaded as she woke up once Olivia lowered her onto the bed.

"Maria I will be right down the hall. I'm not going anywhere I promise." Olivia answered as she tucked the little girl into bed "I have to talk with Ms. Novak here over some things ok."

"I'm scared" She said crying.

"Here" Olivia said removing her badge from her hip and handing it to Maria "Why don't you hold this until I come back ok. It will help keep you safe."

Casey smiled at the simple gesture she had seen Olivia use numerous times before with young victims.

"Ok" Maria said taking the badge from Olivia and holding on to it for dear life.

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered as she pinned Casey against the wall "This is not how I imagined our evening going."

"Really because this is how I imagined it ending" Casey said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Waiting in the ER to hear the latest damage a person could do to a child?"

"No honey, being in your arms." Casey replied as she gently kissed the brunette. "Want to talk or just let it be?"

"Let it be for now." Olivia answered as she rested her head on Casey's shoulder.

"You know I'm here when you're ready."

"That's why I love you." Olivia whispered as she placed a gently kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." Casey whispered back as she ducked out of Olivia's embrace "Now if you will excuse me I will be back shortly."

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked suddenly worried that she had done something to scare the attorney off.

"That little one in there has a prescription for antibiotics that needs to be filled. I would send you but honey the two of you have been on one hell of an emotional roller coaster today. Not to mention I am pretty sure she would freak out if she came out here and you were gone."

"I guess you're right." Olivia said finally kicking off her boots and shedding the sweater she had been wearing.

"Of course I'm right" Casey smirked over her shoulder as she headed for the door "That's why your with me and love me."

"Full of yourself there aren't we counselor" Olivia called out to Casey as she shut the door behind her.

Olivia shook her head as she walked back toward the bedroom. It was times like this that she was reminded how lucky she was to have someone as understanding and as caring as Casey in her life. Lord knew the two of them hadn't always gotten along so well. To be honest she downright hated Casey when she first started with the unit.

She had replaced Alexandra Cabot, their previous ADA, who had a hit placed on her by a drug cartel and entered into the witness protection program. It wasn't so much that she really hated Casey per say but to her that spot belonged to Alex and the only reason why Casey had that position was because she had failed at her job. A failure that she carried on her shoulder until Alex had to resurrect from the dead to testify in the Conners trial. She had spent that night begging for forgiveness that she had discovered she truly didn't need. Alex didn't blame her and was actually thankful that she was there when she was shot. As she put it that was what kept her alive and she would forever be thankful to her for that.

After that night Olivia started to become more open to Casey and began to invite her along for drinks when they closed cases. At first Casey had refused until one day Olivia had shown up in her office and more or less demanded that she join her for dinner that night. Casey had finally relented and was shocked when Olivia pushed her past the normal hot dog vendor they usually ate at when they "had dinner". Instead she had hailed a taxi and went to a nice quiet Italian restaurant. That night they saw a side of each other that they had never seen before. From then on out they attempted to have dinner at least one night a week.

That had amazingly enough worked out well for them. That was until Olivia realized she had started falling for the red head beauty. That thought alone had shaken her to her core and in typical Olivia fashion had her back tracking and attempting to run. Other than the traditional experiences in college Olivia had never once considered or thought about being with a woman, even though the rumors were high on the mill about her and Alex. With the help of Elliot, despite his religious beliefs, she worked up enough courage to ask Casey out on a date. There was no denying the amazement, on her face or in her voice, when Casey agreed to the date and then the many more to follow. Which lead to what they had now, a relationship that was truly one for the history books.

* * *

**A/N: I had no intentions of taking so long to update this story but my Shepard thought it would be great to jump up and break my jump drive. The one that not only had all my fanfiction stories on it but my reports for work as well. Some reports I still have pending court for. That will be fun. You have to love him.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning" Olivia said walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Casey as she pulled her against her. She had woken up in the middle of the night to discover that Casey wasn't in bed with her but each time she tried to leave Maria would grip her with a death grip and whimper in her sleep. Olivia would pull the little girl tight against her and reassure her that she was right there and was not going to leave her. After a few minutes Maria would calm back down and fall back into a peaceful sleep. "Someone didn't come to bed last night."

"I had two someone's hogging the bed and snoring when I returned from the pharmacy" Casey answered laying her head back on Olivia's shoulder smiling as she remembered the image of the two of them sleeping together. Olivia was sprawled out on her back like always and Maria was curled into her side. Olivia had an arm wrapped around Maria and when she tried to slide into bed Olivia pulled her tight against her. After a few minutes of watching them sleep she quietly made her way out of the room and stretched out on the couch to sleep.

"You could have woken me up I would have moved over or moved Maria for you."

"Honey" Casey said twisting in Olivia's grasp so she could look into her eyes "You and most especially that little girl had one hell of a day yesterday. You both needed the rest and the last thing she needed was to wake up and discover another person in the bed with you guys. There is no telling what type of flashback that would have given her or what she would have thought. The couch was not the most comfortable place in the world to sleep but it was well worth it for the sanity and security of that little girl."

"You are something else and lord knows I do not deserve such an angel." Olivia whispered before kissing her.

Casey moaned into the kiss. True, she had missed waking up in Olivia's arms but seeing the sight of her girlfriend protectively curled up around Maria was more than worth the restless sleep she had gotten last night. It was days like yesterday and mornings like today was a constant reminder of why she fell so hard for the brunette.

Granted it wasn't always like this. Olivia had been more than distant and almost all out rude when she first started. She had thought it had to do with the loss of the ADA before her. She knew how tight a unit like theirs was. Then she started hearing the rumors about her and Alex and had put two and two together. Needless to say you could have blown her over with a feather when she had discovered the truth about them.

Olivia had shown up out of the blue one evening after closing a case and insisted that they have dinner together. Usually when she did this they would go to the hot dog vendor around the corner from the DA's office and talk about the next case to go to trial. Olivia was always one to be ahead of the game not wanting to see a rapist go free. Instead of stopping and ordering two with the works like usual she hailed a taxi and took her to a quiet little Italian place in little Italy.

That was when she learned the truth about why she had been treated the way she had been. Olivia had been good friends with Alex Cabot and felt as if she was to blame for her "death" and seeing her in Alex's spot was a constant reminder of her failure. The look on Olivia's face was one for the books when she asked if she was certain it had nothing to do with the loss of her lover. That was when she assured her that despite her image and what reputation she was actually straight.

Those two words she heard through laughter, "I'm straight", almost destroyed her. She realized about a month into being their ADA that she was falling in love with the detective. She had begun to realize she was still mourning the death of her lover, at least thought she was, and it would be a while before she was ready to put herself back on the market. Then her hopes and dreams exploded the day Alex appeared in her office and she understood why she wasn't putting herself back out there. That was when she had resigned herself to friendship not matter what. She had never once even thought she was remotely straight.

They began to have dinner at least once a week and on the weekends that Olivia wasn't catching they would spend it together. Casey had begun to think she was gluten for punishment because the more time she spent with Olivia the more she was falling for her even though she knew she would never have a chance. Then there was the night that changed everything.

Olivia had shown up and for the first time ever Casey saw nervousness in her eyes. She had smiled at her and told her if she had caught a case or swapped with one of the guys it was ok she was just going to owe her two dinners next week. Olivia had cautiously entered the room and produced a single red rose from behind her back. Casey had to choke back tears when Olivia simply stated that somewhere along the lines she had begun to fall in love with her best friend and wanted to know if they could pursue something outside the friendship ring. Casey who had dreamed of this nightly could only shake her head yes as she accepted the rose from a shaking hand.

It was months before she finally worked up enough courage to ask Olivia how she was so sure she wouldn't have turned her away or run for the hills screaming. Olivia had laughed as she pulled her against her and whispered in her ear "I'm a detective and pay attention when people think I'm not." For some reason, and to this day she can't explain, it sent a jolt of electricity through her body that she had never felt before.

"OLIVIA OLIVIA" Maria called from the bedroom panicked when she woke up and Olivia was gone.

Olivia groaned as she pulled apart from Casey and stared into her emerald green eyes that were so full of love that it always choked her up.

"Sounds like someone is up." Casey said laughing at the look on Olivia's face.

"Yeah" Olivia almost groaned out not ready for this moment with Casey to end.

"Get in there" Casey said pushing Olivia out of the kitchen "We have the rest of our lives to make out in the kitchen but you only have right now to make a little girl feel safe."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is so good" Maria said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm glad you love it Maria" Olivia said laughing as she drank her cup of coffee. Since waking up Maria had showered using all the hot water leaving Casey and Olivia to enjoy an extremely brief freezing shower and was now on her third plate of pancakes.

"I haven't had these since I crossed the border and went to my new dad." Maria said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Maria" Olivia said leaning forward "I know Richard wanted you to call him dad but he was not your new dad honey. He was a man who made his living out of hurting little children like you. Now that we have you at no time do you have to refer to him as your new dad ok?"

"You won't be mad if I do not call him my new dad?" Maria asked accustomed to doing what people wanted her to do now.

"No I won't sweetie" Olivia said patting Maria on her head as she stood to refill her coffee cup.

"Liv can I see you for a minute?" Casey asked poking her head around the corner.

"Wait here I'll be right back" Olivia said as she followed her girlfriend from the room into their office "What is it?" She asked once she had shut the door.

"What is it?" Casey asked turning around to face Olivia with a smile on her face "What is it, is that I wanted two minutes alone with my girlfriend to tell her that I think she is once amazing woman and that I love her more now than I did this morning when I woke up."

"Come here" Olivia growled as she pulled Casey against her "I love you more than I did when I woke up this morning too my dear. Now tell me what this really is?"

"That obvious?"

"I'm a detective and I know when you're trying to butter me up for bad news."

"The ambassador just called and he would like to meet with you and Maria before Maria's mother, Beatrice, arrives."

"Why is this a bad thing?"

"One, he says that Maria is a Honduras citizen and shall remain at the consulate until her mother arrives."

"Over my dead body." Olivia said through clenched teeth.

"I know honey and at the moment we have not only the law but CFS as well. That will help us for a possible battle we are liable to endure. The biggest we have is the fact that she is a material witness to crime which means she needs to stay within our system and we must have access to her at all times."

"There's more that you're not telling me isn't there?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up but there is."

"And?" Olivia asked arching her eyebrow up.

"Under a new immigration law a subject shall be allowed immunity and temporary visa of asylum of the United States if he or she is a victim or witness to that of a felony or federal crime even if entry of said country was illegal."

"Casey leave the legal jargon and please tell me what the hell that means."

"That means there is a chance that I could make an argument for Maria to stay in the country and since she is a minor I could make the argument for her mother to stay if they so desire."

"How?" Olivia asked getting excited at the prospect of keeping Maria in the US.

"Simple not only was she part of a child pornography ring that spanned several countries but if I can prove that money exchanged hands, which we both know it did, then I could make an argument of human trafficking which is a federal crime. At the moment she is the only witness who can identify this pornographer."

"Casey have I told you how much I love you." Olivia said breaking into a smile and pulling Casey to her. "This is wonderful."

"Baby don't say anything until I am done talking to ICE."

"I promise I won't. Now what is part two to this conversation?"

"The second part of this conversation is that he wants to honor the detective who saved Maria at a special dinner and award banquet tomorrow night once Beatrice is here."

"NO."

"I know I tried to get him to settle for a meet and greet this afternoon when we arrived with Maria."

"WE ARE NOT ARRIVING WITH MARIA. I WILL NOT HAND HER OVER." Olivia screamed.

"I know you won't" Casey said laying a hand on her chest hoping to calm her "Please stop screaming it is not just you and me in here today. Maria can hear everything you say when you scream like that."

"God" Olivia sighed as she dropped her head back against the door.

"Not easy having a little one in the house is it?" Casey asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No, it isn't." Olivia said laughing "Talk about a change overnight."

"Yes it is."

"How do we handle this?"

"We do the diplomatic thing and arrive with Maria this afternoon for a lunch meet and greet. The ambassador will get to see Maria and have his photo op for his country and to meet the hero detective as he called you."

"I am not a hero." Olivia interrupted

"I know honey." Casey answered shaking her head "You were only doing your job but there are times that while you're doing your job you are called a hero. Olivia this is one of those times."

"I hate it every bit of it."

"I know but if we would like to maintain his help with Maria and getting her mother here we are going to need to pacify him."

"Then we need to call Fin. He was there with me and a part of this just as much as I was. Hell over a hundred officers and a 911 operator was part of this rescue along with several outside sources. The FBI analyst that discovered the virus as well as the dialect expert you brought me were a part of this."

"I know honey but you were the detective that was on the phone and talked to her for over four hours until she could be located."

"And it was Fin who was by my side at the electronics store and recognized the charred wood in the dirt that was embedded in his shoes."

"And Fin will be by your side at the meet and greet." Casey said giving up the fight that she never won with Olivia. No matter what she did and what people called her, her response was always the same. I was just doing my job I am not a hero.

"I need to get back in there to Maria and let her know what will be happening today." Olivia said as she opened the door and started to walk out of it. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder making sure she had Casey's attention "Thank you baby."

"You're welcomed" Casey answered as she grabbed the phone and began to make the first of many that was needed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the pms on this story along with my other ones as well. In turn I need to say a big thank you to trace619 who was the one that saw a possibility of this story. If it wasn't for her this story wouldn't have been written. Thank you so much for sharing your idea with me and allowing me to write it.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll get it" Olivia called out hearing someone knock on the door. She quietly took her weapon from her holster and peeked through the peep hole. Upon seeing it was Fin she re-holstered her weapon and opened the door.

"Hey Liv." Fin said stepping in as she stepped to the side.

"Hey Fin."

"How is she doing?" He asked nodding toward Maria who was sitting on the couch laughing at some cartoon she found to watch.

"Pretty good considering everything. She won't let me leave her side and keeps asking us if we are happy with what she is doing or is there is something else we would like."

"The bastard is screaming we violated his rights by not letting him have an attorney when he asked for one."

"He never asked for one. He simply said that he wasn't saying anything else until he spoke with his attorney. After that I only stated that once the lab analyzed the dirt that we got from his shoes we would know where he buried her."

"I know but you know as well as I do that these scum sucking bottom feeders will do whatever they need to do to avoid jail. Hell someone like him would only last an hour if that in prison."

"If it would be slow and painful for once I would be all for inmate justice."

"You and I both know that revenge doesn't make us feel any better."

"I know but to know that he wouldn't be able to hurt anymore little girls it would be worth it."

"I do have some good news for you on that aspect." Fin said with a smile thankful that he was going to be the one to deliver the good news to Olivia.

"Which is?"

"It seems that the Canadian government really wants this piece of shit because they have filed papers to have him extradited to their country for the distribution of child porn and they are looking into seeing how many international laws he has broken and how they can nail his ass to the wall with them."

"This will all be after we are done with him?"

"That is the stipulation a certain ADA is putting on the agreement."

Olivia turned and saw Casey leaning against the wall smiling at her. It amazed her sometimes the lengths she is willing to go to help her. There had been plenty of close calls that should have ended in either her losing her job or Casey being disbarred.

"Who is his defense attorney?" Olivia asked Casey.

"Trevor Langen."

"Figures." Fin and Olivia said at the same time before breaking out in a brief round of laughter.

"Olivia I am ready" Maria said walking out of the hallway and looking around "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie" Olivia said opening her arms so Maria could run into them "We were just talking work. Are you ready to go meet the ambassador?"

"I guess so." Maria said as she snuggled into Olivia's protective embrace.

"ADA Novak, Detective's Benson and Tutuola with Maria Recinos here to see the ambassador" Casey said as she showed her ID to the security guard at the gate.

"Yes ma'am the ambassador is expecting you." The guard said opening the gate to allow them through.

"This way please" the same housekeeper from the night before said as she opened the door. She lead them to the same library that Casey waited in just last night. "Please have a seat the ambassador and his wife will join shortly."

"Thank you" Olivia said as she placed Maria on the floor and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

Casey almost laughed out loud watching Fin and Olivia have a silent conversation. They both looked at each other and then studied the room. There was one window leading out onto the yard and the door that they came through. Fin silently walked around the room and acted as if he was studying the different books and statues in the room. When in actuality he was checking to see if he could notice any differences for a secret passage. Olivia walked along the other side of the room doing the same. Once they were certain that the only two ways in or out was either the door or the window they both moved to the chairs each positioning themselves so they could see the points of entry. They studied each other as if silently forming a plan of attack if need be before settling back and giving off all appearance that they were calm and relaxed.

"Ms. Novak we meet yet again." The ambassador stated as he walked into the room followed by a woman that she assumed was his wife.

"We do sir" Casey said standing causing the two detectives to jump to their feet as well "Allow me to introduce detective Olivia Benson and Detective Odafin Tutuola, or Fin as we call him, and this is Maria Recinos."

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone" The ambassador stated as he shook everyone's hand "and please my name is Duarte Faras. Please call me Duarte."

Maria clung to Olivia as the ambassador approached her. Olivia dropped down and whispered into Maria's ear. She smiled and nodded as she stepped forward to greet the ambassador.

"You must be Maria Recinos" Duarte said dropping down to her level "It is a pleasure and great relief for us to find you alive my child. Your mother should be arriving first thing in the morning."

"I'm sorry sir but I thought she would be here tonight." Olivia said pulling Maria against her in a protective way.

"She should have been but we ran into what do you call it a snag at the Miami airport. She did not have a passport or visa and they were wanting to detain Ms. Recinos. Because of the rain my pilot got a late start and wasn't there to meet her as planned."

"Everything get cleared up?" Casey asked upset that she wasn't notified of the delay.

"Oh yes. They are staying the night there since it was so late and will arrive by eleven tomorrow. The plane is to leave at nine."

"Thank you sir."

"My pleasure. Now enough business let us celebrate" he stated as he clapped his hands together and lead his guests from the room and into the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was very good and thank you for inviting us." Olivia said as she pushed back from the table.

"No thank you detective." The ambassador said standing as well. "If you like Maria my housekeeper will show you to your room now."

"My room?" Maria asked crying as she grabbed for Olivia and help on for dear life "I thought I could stay with you."

"You are sweetheart" Olivia said as she lifted Maria and held her tight while glancing in Casey's direction.

" may I speak with you alone please?" Casey asked reaching for her purse.

"There is nothing to discuss." The ambassador stated "I informed you earlier that Maria is a Honduras citizen and will be staying with me at the consulate."

Olivia started to open her mouth but quickly closed it with the look she received from Casey. From the look in her eyes she had something up her sleeve and she knew without a doubt no matter what they wouldn't be leaving without Maria tonight. She knew what it meant not only to her but to the little girl as well.

"Actually sir there is something to discuss so please may we go somewhere private." Casey informed him as she walked toward the door.

The ambassador, who was not accustomed to being told what to do by a woman, followed Casey out of the room and lead her back to the study.

"You at no are to ever talk to me like you just did." He growled turning around to face her "In my country that could have been punished by death."

"Well it's a good thing that we live in the United States then isn't it" Casey answered trying to reel her anger back in. "Here we encourage women to have a mind of their own and they stopped being property of their husbands decades ago."

"But you are in my consulate." He pointed out as he swept his hand around the room.

"Which happens to be on US soil." Casey responded knowing she was pushing every button he had and needed to stop soon "Now about the matter of Maria."

"There is no matter she will stay here."

"Actually I have an order here from CFS, Child and Family Services, that Maria is to stay in our custody until further notice."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT." The ambassador screamed at her.

"Actually I can and I have." Casey answered calmly as she took a step back "Maria is a material witness to a crime that has spread several jurisdictions including other countries, and must stay within our system until further notice."

"You cannot do that" The ambassador stated again.

"Again sir I can and I have." Casey said handing over the paperwork in her hands "As well as under a new immigration law that I am pursuing. A subject shall be allowed immunity and a temporary visa of asylum in the US if he or she is a victim or witness to that of a felony particularly that of a federal crime. This can occur even if the entry into the United States was illegal which Maria's entry was."

"So like that she is a citizen when I have had people trying for years to become one." The ambassador said frustrated at the red tape he endures on a regular basis but she can seem to wave a wand and skip all the rules and laws

"Yes and no." Casey answered understanding where his frustrations was coming from. "We have sponsored what is called a temporary visa for Maria. It will be upgraded to an asylum visa if we can prove that she was part of what is called human trafficking. If so that becomes a federal crime and will immediately qualify her for a permanent visa if she and her mother, because she is a minor, so desires one. If they do not they are more than welcomed to return to their country. The only thing is that the USADA will require them to remain in the New York area till the trial is over."

"How can they do that?"

"A great agency that often pisses us off called the US Marshall's. They can use the funds they have set aside in their witness protection program to set them up and assist her mother in getting a job. Once the trial is over they will be given tickets to return to Honduras if that's what they want."

"Just like that?"

"Not just like that sir." Casey answered sitting down "I have to prove that there is a threat to her life or safety. Whether it is from one of his many subscribers or from, some shall we call them, clients that he has on tape. All she has to do is finger them and they go down the same as him. Considering the penalty for Human Trafficking especially if it's in the sex industry is high I believe that would be enough for some to want to keep her silent."

"What is the penalty Ms. Novak?"

"Life in prison without parole to include death if so warranted. Very rarely though the death penalty is sought in the US, other countries will kill immediately once they are convicted."

"Do other countries want the man who took Maria?"

"As of right now Canada is preparing paperwork for an out of country extradition. They are working along with the FBI's, Human Sexual Trafficking Division, and ICE's division of Commercial Sexual Explorations of Children, or CSEC, to see if this will qualify as an international case."

"So he could be sentenced here and then shipped to another country. What if he escapes from another countries prison?"

"I know this is wrong to say but unlike the US other countries are authorized to shoot and kill escaping prisons. If you ask me it would save the court systems time and money."

"You're doing all this for Maria?" The ambassador asked shocked at the lengths they appeared to be going.

"For her as well as for all the other victims out there, not only his but the many more before her and unfortunately the many that will be after her."

"I am not happy about her not staying her but I do believe that she will be safe with the detective. I take it you will stay in contact with the detective in case anything is needed."

"Sir I live with Detective Benson" Casey responded knowing that as much as she didn't want to tell him it would be best to be up front and honest with him "Believe me when I say Detective Benson would give her life to keep her safe."

"I believe that." He said leading her from the room "Let's go and tell them that she will be staying with the detective. She did look terrified when told she woudl be leaving the detective."

* * *

**A/N: Quick legal info here and small disclaimer as well. The FBI's and ICE's divisions are actual Divisions that investigate human trafficking along with CSEC. CSEC is becoming one of the largest growing criminal enterprise that we are seeing now days. The penalty that was described here is not correct. Very rarely do they ever get over twenty years and most of the time they are out within ten years. Welcome to the justice system. I work for it and love it but do believe that there should be stiffer penalties on certain crimes, most especially those involving children.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Looks like someone is exhausted" Casey said as she opened their apartment door and stepped back to allow Olivia to pass with a sleeping Maria in her arms.

"I guess the lunch and shopping took it out of her" Olivia said as she passed by stopping long enough to give Casey a quick kiss "Let me lay her down and I'll join you on the couch."

"Ok" Casey said as she sat the packages on the chair shaking her head as she watched her girlfriend walk down the hallway into the guest bedroom.

After they had left the consulate Olivia had decided that since Maria would be staying with them then she needed a pair of pajamas and at least one other change of clothes. Casey had agreed and they were quickly taking the little girl shopping. Maria had seemed happy about getting clothes until Casey had handed her an outfit and told her to try it on and then come out and let them see it. Maria had nodded in agreement but the change in her eyes was apparent. Olivia who sensed immediately what the problem was quickly dropped to her knees and reassured the little one that they only needed to make sure the clothes fit and that was all. Maria agreed and quickly left for the dressing rooms.

"I swear to you if you could find a way to let me have five minutes alone with him I would appreciate it." Olivia had growled at her as she had stood to face her after Maria had described to her how she was required to model different outfits for the men at times.

"Maybe at first you would but you and I both know in the end you would hate yourself for it." Casey had told her before pushing her in the direction of the dressing rooms.

After Maria had tried on a few outfits they had found and that she had loved they were on their way out of the mall and to their apartment. That was until Olivia had passed the toy store and then insisted that Maria get a few items from there. Casey, who would never deny Olivia anything, cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow as if to say no. The pleading look in Olivia's eyes brought a round of laughter from her as she pushed Olivia and Maria into the store. The almost childlike expression she saw on her girlfriends face along with Maria's reactions to all the items in the store was worth more than anything she had ever done before.

"That was an eventful day." Olivia said as she settled on the couch and pulled Casey against her "I've missed you."

"Mmhm" Casey murmured as she settled against Olivia and closed her eyes. She would be the first to admit that she had missed being in Olivia's arms. Most weekends was spent curled up on the couch while Casey prepared for court and Olivia caught up on her shows.

"Want to tell me what you're thinking about or just let it be?" Olivia asked as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Just let it be." Casey said laughing.

"Find something funny counselor?"

"You, me, us." Casey said turning so she could look at the love of her life.

"Why is that funny?" Olivia asked raising her head so she could look at Casey.

"That was the same thing I asked you not even twenty four hours ago and I got the same answer."

"Do you want me to grill you or something?" Olivia asked pulling Casey even tight against her "Honey we have both learned that it is useless to push either one of us to talk. We both know that we will open up when we are ready to."

"I know baby. I was just thinking about how many couples I know, whose partner's, would get frustrated at that response yet with us we just accept it. It amazes me how comfortable or whatever we want to call it with each other at times."

"It stems from trust Casey" Olivia whispered as she laid her head back down feeling the effects of the last two days on her "Something that we have and have had since day one. I know when you are ready you will come to me and talk to me. Until then you have to work it out for yourself. Baby I'm the same way."

"I know believe me I know" Casey said as she leaned up and kissed Olivia on the chin and then settled against back against her sighing when Olivia wrapped her arms around her. As she began to drift off she knew and understood how a child or any victim for that matter could feel so safe and protected with Olivia.

"Olivia" Maria whispered as she tapped Olivia on the shoulder. "Olivia"

"What's wrong Maria?" Olivia asked sitting up quickly but still keeping a tight hold on Casey so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm hungry." She said as she shied away afraid of the backlash she would receive.

"Honey relax" Casey mumbled as she tried to sit up but couldn't because Olivia seemed to grip her tighter as she pulled away "Why don't you lay back and sleep some more. I'll fix her something to eat."

"I want Olivia." Maria said as she started to cry.

"Tell you what." Casey said standing and stepping away so not to scare Maria and allow her the chance to crawl into Olivia's open arms. She could have sworn she just fell in love with the brunette all over again when she watched her roll over on her side and pull Maria tight against her. "Why don't you lay here with Olivia and watch some TV while I'll start cooking us some dinner. Do you have a preference?"

"Richard would always feed me Felipe's" Maria said snuggled into Olivia's embrace.

"Honey here you can eat what you want." Casey said as she handed her the remote.

"Can I have Pizza then?" Maria asked shyly.

"Pizza it is" Casey said reaching for the phone "do you have a preference?"

"I don't know. I've never had pizza from the US before what is good? What do you want me to eat?"

"Maria" Olivia whispered pulling the girl tight against her and kissing her on the head "You can have whatever type of pizza you want. You do not have to get the type we tell you too, with us if you don't want it or don't like it just let us know ok."

"What type do you get?"

"I like what is called a meat lovers pizza and Casey here likes what is called a supreme pizza." Olivia informed Maria as she covered them with a blanket from the back of the couch when she felt Maria shiver.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. What is the difference?"

"A meat lovers has pepperoni, hamburger, ham, sausage and ham." Casey said sitting on the coffee table "A supreme has pepperoni, peppers, onions, mushrooms and black olives."

"Oh"

"Or" Casey continued knowing that the little angel was trying to decide which one to accept no matter what they had told her "we can order you a pizza just the way you want it. What are your favorite toppings?"

"Back home my mom would get chicken and ham and mushrooms."

"Is that what you want?" Casey asked

"I can get that?"

"Absolutely, now do you want a thick crust, thin crust or a crust that has cheese in it?"

"They have cheese in the crust?" Maria asked amazed

"They do."

"I would like that please."

"Ok. So, I have one large stuffed crust pizza with chicken, ham, and mushrooms and the usual for us coming up" Casey said smiling as she took one last look at the two snuggled on the couch before going to order their dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think someone is finally asleep" Olivia said as she finally slid into the bed next to Casey and pulled her to her.

"But the question is for how long." Casey stated as she snuggled tighter into Olivia's embrace.

"Who knows?"

"Liv can I ask you something?" Casey asked as she laced her fingers with Olivia's

"You can ask me anything honey you know that." Olivia answered placing a kiss on Casey's head.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" Casey asked feeling the slight tensing in Olivia's body even though she tried to hide it. "You're a natural with children and you have been since the day I met you."

"Yes and no" Olivia said exhaling she knew at some point in their relationship these questions was coming but she truly wasn't ready to answer them yet.

"That's an unusual answer." Casey said laughing.

"I would love to be a mother but I'm hesitant about having one myself. You know my history and I'm terrified of what I may pass on to any child I have."

"Baby it's been proven that there is no such thing as the violent gene." Casey pointed out as she had done many times before.

"I know but it still makes me weary."

"I do understand that believe me."

"What about you?" Olivia asked deciding to turn the tables "Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Growing up I always wanted the white picket fence with 2.5 children that every woman is brought up to want and desire."

"2.5 really?" Olivia said trying not to laugh as hard as she wanted to but failing miserably "What about now?"

"I would love to have a family Liv." Casey said taking a deep breath. They had had serious conversations before but nothing like they were having now. "Seeing you with Maria these last few days has confirmed that fact as well."

"I hear a but coming" Olivia whispered as she slid her hand under Casey's night shirt and stroked her bare stomach.

"But I'm not ready yet." Casey almost moaned out feeling Olivia tease her skin "In the future yes but I don't know how near or how distance of a future it will be."

"That is fine with me."

"Are you sure?" Casey asked turning her head in an attempt to see Olivia in the dark.

"I'm positive." Olivia whispered as she leaned in to kiss Casey "I would love to have a family but neither one of us are at a point in our life where we can pull back on work to devote the time needed for us to have children. Besides as I have learned in the last twenty four hours it is a big adjustment when a child enters the equation and to sound selfish I'm not ready to give up the just us we have at the moment."

"That's not selfish at all honey because that is exactly how I feel as well." Casey answered silently laughing at how in tuned they were with each other even when they didn't think they were.

"Good its settle then. We will discuss this again at a later date but we don't put a time limit on the later discussion ok."

"Deal." Casey murmured as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"I'm hungry' Maria whispered into Casey's ear causing her to jump and gasp for air.

"What's wrong?" Olivia growled slinging the drawer next to her open and grabbing her service weapon when she felt Casey gasp and jump up.

"Maria just scared me" Casey said willing her heartbeat to slow down "I'm not used to anyone else being here but us."

"Maria you shouldn't scare people" Olivia said securing her weapon back in its place before reaching for the little girl. "Besides you should have woken me up and not Casey if you needed anything."

"She told me to let you sleep and I didn't want to get in trouble I'm sorry." Maria cried.

"No honey you're not in trouble" Olivia whispered as she gently wiped the tears that were falling from Maria's eyes. "Ms. Casey was only talking about last night when I was napping on the couch."

"Oh" Maria mumbled looking away.

"It's ok" Olivia whispered gently moving Maria's face so she could look into her eyes "Now what do you need sweetheart?"

"I'm really hungry." Maria answered hugging Olivia

"Ok come on" Olivia said placing Maria on the floor "Let's go and fix some breakfast together,"

"I can help?" Maria asked suddenly happy at the prospect of being able to help.

"You sure can" Olivia said as she squatted down so she could look Maria in the eyes "What do you say we fix breakfast and bring it in here to Ms. Casey."

"And I can still help?" Maria asked again

"Absolutely."

"Can we can we?"

"Come on" Olivia said laughing as she reached out to take Maria's hand looking over her shoulder and winking at Casey "Let's go and cook breakfast."

Casey snuck out of the bedroom and leaned against the door to the kitchen to watched Olivia with Maria while they cooked breakfast. She loved seeing Olivia go slow and explain some things over and over again if Maria didn't understand it and how she moved a chair to the stove so Maria could reach it. But still managing to keep a close eye on Maria to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Now that everything is done are you ready to take it to Casey?" Olivia asked placing the last item on the tray and letting Casey know to go back to the bedroom.

"Yes ma'am" Maria said jumping down from the chair

"Come on" Olivia said picking the tray up and following Maria down the hallway nodding at Maria when she looked back to see if it was ok to open the door.

"We made you breakfast." Maria said jumping on the bed and *waking* Casey up.

"You did?" Casey asked as she sat up pretending to just wake back up "It all looks so good thank you."

"You're welcome." Maria said with a huge smile on her face proud of the fact that she had made someone happy without being forced to do something she didn't want to.

"Now the only thing that will make this better is if the two best chef's in New York will join me for breakfast." Casey said moving over giving Maria enough room to crawl in between her and Olivia.

"Can we?"

"Come on" Casey motioned as she winked at Olivia. "Breakfast wouldn't be that good without you up here with me."

Maria crawled into the bed and scooted next to Casey to make room for Olivia.

"I love you" Olivia whispered as she sat the tray down on the bed and joined both of them on the bed for breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know you guys probably think I forgot about my stories but I promise you I have not. I am just back to full duty and been very busy. This is just a little short update for everyone with hopes of forgivness for not updating sooner. Those who are reading Revelations I am hoping to have it updated soon as well. **

* * *

"What door will she come out of?" Maria asked again as she looked around the airport.

"That one there." Olivia answered as she pointed at the gate door that her mother would be coming out of.

"How much longer?" Maria asked for probably the twentieth time

"It should only be about another twenty minutes." Olivia said laughing at how impatient the little one was but more than understood why she was.

Maria hopped off of Olivia's lap and began pacing in front of the window. After a few minutes she stopped and stared out at the runway.

"Which one is she on?" Maria asked glancing back at Olivia.

"Her plane is not here yet." Olivia explained again.

Casey just laughed at the exchange between the two. She was, as always, amazed at the amount of patience that Olivia seemed to have and continued to have with Maria. From her stand point, never having been one who had patience for anything, she was ready to make the little angel sit down and be quiet. How she ever made it in the court room sometimes amazed her.

"Maria why don't you come sit down?" Casey asked patting the seat next to her.

"What if my mom misses me when she gets off the plane?" Maria asked worried.

"Maria" Olivia said as she dropped to her knees in front of the little one "There is no way that your mom will miss you I promise you that ok."

"I'm scared" Maria finally whispered as silent tears began to streak down her face.

"Come here" Olivia whispered as she sat on the floor and motioned for her to crawl into her lap.

Maria quickly crawled into Olivia's waiting arms and buried her head into the shoulder of her leather jacket and allowed her tears to flow. Olivia just gently ran her hands up and down Maria's back as she tried to soothe her.

"Want to tell me what you're scared of?" Olivia finally asked as Maria began to calm down.

"What if my mom won't love me anymore? What if she hates me because of everything?"

Casey's head snapped up hearing those questions come from Maria and fought back tears when she saw the storm of emotions in her girlfriend's eyes. She swallowed the lump she felt forming and gave Olivia an encouraging smile to answer the little one's questions.

Olivia swallowed hard hearing the questions she used to ask herself but in a different form. Olivia could remember being Maria's age and wondering why did her mom hate her. Why didn't she love her like a mother was supposed to? It took years, and too some extent still to this day, for Olivia to come to terms with her mother and how she was treated when she was younger.

"Baby I promise you that no matter what your mother love's you." Olivia finally said amazed at how calm and steady her voice sounded when she spoke "A mother never stops loving their child for something that they couldn't help ok. When she walks off that plane she is going to love you just as much as when you left if not more so."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Maria." Olivia said placing a gentle kiss on her nose "I had a mother too and sometimes I would do things that would make her mad but she never stopped loving me."

"Hey do you want to go get some ice cream?" Casey asked as she walked up to the two hoping to change the mood that was starting to settle around them.

"Can I have chocolate?" Maria asked her eyes full of life again.

"Sure can." Casey said holding her hand out for Maria to take it "And you can have two scoops if you would like."

"Really?'

"Sure can." Casey said smiling down at what she was starting to call a mini Olivia.

"Thank you" Olivia mouthed as she fought back tears and stood back up.

Casey looked over at her girlfriend and felt her heart shatter seeing her trying to hold back her tears. She wanted nothing more than to pull Olivia into her arms and let her fall apart. In truth order her to fall apart because no matter what Olivia always felt like she had to be the strong one even when it was just them. Taking a deep breath, to steady her emotions as well, Casey winked at Olivia before walking away.

"Why was Olivia upset?" Maria asked as they approached the ice cream vendor.

"Her momma went to live with Jesus a few years ago" Casey answered hoping that the ever inquisitive mini detective would leave it at that "Every now and then it makes her upset."

"That's really sad" Maria answered.

"What type of ice cream do you want?" Casey asked hoping to change the subject.

"I want chocolate and cookie dough."

Casey nodded and quickly gave the vendor Maria's order. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Olivia standing almost ridged like with her hands in her pockets. She knew without even looking that she had a far off look in her eyes and was replaying scenes from her child hood in her mind. It was times like this that she not only hated Serena but loved her as well.

She hated her for what she had put Olivia through and not being there like she should have. Then at the same time she loved her because it was the way that she raised her turned her into the woman she was today. The woman who gave her all to everyone and never asked for anything in return. The woman who had one of the highest closure rate in a division that is hard to achieve a thirty percent closure rate. A woman who Casey thanked god everyday that she was introduced to and had the honor of not only loving her but being loved by her.

"Tonight after we are done with the ambassador and getting Maria and Beatrice settled" Casey whispered as she wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind after making sure Maria was settled "Go out."

"Thank you but we haven't had any time of just us." Olivia responded as she tried to pull Casey even tighter against her.

"We have a lifetime of just us moments a head of us but you have been through hell these last few days and was just threw head first into your childhood. Call Elliot, Fin, and Munch and have a night out. I will go over and help Kathy with the kids to save El from being in trouble and have some girl time myself."

"Remind me again of how I got so lucky?" Olivia asked turning and smiling at Casey.

"I said yes." Casey said as she watched the plane pull up to the gate. "Now it's time to make that little girls biggest dream come true."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Small disclaimer I know no spanish except what I need to know for the job. If it wasn't for google translate this chapter would not have happened. I know this chapter jumps from english to spanish but I wanted to portray Maria's mother as someone who knew very very little english and relied upon Maria to translate for her. I am sorry it may be a little hard to follow or understand. Any questions please feel free to PM me and I will answer them for you. I want to thank everyone so much for sticking with me and my sparse updates on this story. **

* * *

"Maria" Olivia whispered as she knelt down next to the little girl and pointed toward the gate "There's your momma."

"Momma" Maria whispered acting like she was scared to take a step forward.

"Go ahead say hi." Olivia whispered as she encouraged her to go to her mom.

"Mama" Maria almost cried when she saw her mom for the first time in over a year.

"Maria mi ángel" Beatrice said when she laid eyes on Maria "Ven aquí"

Maria glanced up at Olivia and then back at her mother. She was hestiant to go to her mother terrifed of the rejection she was scared she was going to receive.

"Go on sweetheart" Olivia urged slightly nudging Maria towards her mother.

Maria taking one last look at Olivia slowly and cautiously walked up to her mother. She knew even if her mother hated her that Olivia could and would protect her.

"Mi bebé" Beatrice cried as she dropped to her knees and scooped Maria up into her arms "Te extrañé tanto. Tenía miedo de que nunca volvería a verte. Te quiero."

"Richard mi nuevo papá me dijo que estabas muerto." Maria cried into her shoulder. "Fue por eso que no estaban tratando de encontrar o sálvame."

"Ningún bebé no. Me dijeron que murieron tratando de cruzar la frontera. Lloré durante meses para ti. Te prometo que si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo me hubiera buscado siempre."

"No mamá, José me dijo que tenía que ir con él. Cuando lo hice, me dijo que murieron tratando de llegar a mí. Que era mi nuevo papá y yo tenía que hacer todo lo que él me dijo que hiciera otra cosa que me iba a enviar de vuelta sin familia para ir a. Estaría muerto o vendido, me dijo."

"Todas las mentiras bebé todas las mentiras. Te prometo que nunca estaremos separados de nuevo. Yo nunca le enviará de nuevo. Lo hice por lo que tendría una vida mejor. ¿Alguna vez me perdonas?"

"Hago mamá. Quiero que conozcas a Olivia. Ella es la policía la que me salvó. Ella está haciendo Richard pagar por lo que hizo ".Maria said as she took her mother by the hand and brought her over to where Olivia and Casey was standing.

"Mama Esta es Olivia. " Maria said looking from her mother to Olivia "Olivia this is my momma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Olivia said extending her hand to Beatrice "I am Detective Olivia Benson and this is ADA Casey Novak."

"Please excuse my english is bad." Beatrice struggled to say as she took the hand that Olivia had extended.

"Mama Esta es la detective Olivia Benson y su amigo Casey Novak. Ella es la ..." Maria translated for her mother "Sorry Olivia what is another Word for what Casey does?"

"She is the attorney assigned to your case." Olivia said smiling.

"Se trata de Casey Novak es el abogado asignado a mi caso." Maria said looking back at her mother.

"Beatrice welcome." Casey said extending her hand as well.

"Gracias. Ustedes son los dos que salvaron mi pequeño ángel." Beatrice said looking down at Maria for her to transelate.

"No mamá. Olivia me salvó y Casey es mantener mi nuevo papá lejos por un largo tiempo." Maria informed Beatrice.

"Olivia muchas gracias. Nunca seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente. No hay manera de que pudiera pagarte ". Beatrice said as she wrapped a shocked Olivia in a tight hug.

"Mama says thank you so much she can never repay you for saving me." Maria translated for Olivia who looked at her confused.

"Please tell her that I was only doing my job it was my pleasure." Olivia told Maria.

"Olivia dice que ella sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo era su placer ". Maria translated for Olivia.

"Ella no es un héroe" Beatrice answered.

"Mom says you are a hero."

Olivia started to open her mouth but stopped when Casey placed her hand on her shoulder and gave a slight nod of her head.

"¿Usted ha estado manteniendo María? " Beatrice asked.

"Sí mamá" Maria said as she reached for Olivia's hand "Olivia me ha estado manteniendo en su casa. Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Casey y ella me compró algo de ropa y juguetes también. "

"¿Quieres dinero para la ropa y los juguetes" Beatrice asked looking from Olivia to Casey

"Mama wants to know if you want Money for the things you bought me?" Maria said looking up at Olivia.

"Tell her no it was our pleasure" Olivia said pulling Casey to her

""Olivia dice que no era su placer." Maria translated for Olivia.

"Maria would you please ask your mom if she would like to get settled into your motel room?" Casey asked "We have reserved you a room at The Warrick Hotel."

"Casey dice que le gusta ir a su cuarto de hotel se aloja en el Hotel Warwick" Maria said looking at her mother.

"María se queda conmigo no?"

"Will I stay with my mom or do I have to go back home with you?" Maria asked looking from Olivia to Casey unsure if she would get to stay with her mom.

"Maria" Olivia said as she dropped to her knees "You are going to be staying with your mom. If you need me though I will be a phone call away though ok."

"Thank you" Maria said jumping into Olivia's arms and hugging her tightly before looking back at her mother "Mamá llego a estar con usted, pero si necesitamos Olivia puedo llamarla."

"Come on" Casey said leading everyone out of the airport and to the waiting squad car "Let's get you to your motel and settled in."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know you guys probably think I forgot about this story but I promise you I didn't. I knew the direction I wanted it to go but wasn't sure how to take it there. I finally got all that figured out and was able to pop out this chapter.**

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Maria's mother had arrived and everyone seemed to have fallen into a routine of sorts. Every afternoon after work Olivia would stop by the Warrick Hotel and visit with Maria and at least twice a week they all had dinner together. Casey, along with the federal prosecutor, would usually spend her lunches with Maria preparing her for the trial which was set to start the following week. If everything went as planned the trial should be over within two months and Maria could finally move on with her life.

"Benson' Olivia whispered as she answered her phone on the second ring. She smiled as she quietly kissed the top of Casey's head as she tried to snuggle in closer to the brunette detective.

"Detective Benson this is Officer Baker of the 25" A male officer said identifying himself to Olivia "We have a situation at The Warrick Hotel and was told to notify you immediately."

"Situation? What do you mean a situation?" Olivia said sitting up quickly and grabbing her clothes.

"We responded to a shots fired call in room 4258." Officer Baker explained.

"Where is Maria?" Olivia asked grabbing her badge and gun from her nightstand and heading for the door.

"She is here and fine." The officer went on to inform her "She asked us to call you. I hope that is ok."

"Tell her I'm on my way." Olivia ordered snapping her phone closed.

"What's happening?" Casey asked from the door way.

"There was a shots fired call at Maria's room and she's asking for me."

"Let me grab some shoes" Casey said "I'm coming with you."

"Detective Benson and this is ADA Novak." Olivia said as she showed her credentials to the officer that was standing guard at the end of the hallway.

"Go ahead" The officer said raising the crime scene tape so they could pass under it.

"Olivia Olivia' Maria cried once she saw the detective and ran to her.

"Hey sweetie." Olivia whispered catching her with ease and dropping to her knees "Are you ok where are you hurt?"

"I hid when the men kicked the door open." Maria cried "They couldn't find me."

"Maria I need you to stay here with Casey for just a minute ok." Olivia said as she handed Maria to Casey "I will be right over there where you can see me but I need to talk to the other officer's here ok."

"Please don't leave me."

"We won't" Casey said holding Maria tight against her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she walked up to the detectives and showing them her badge "I'm not here to take the collar. The little girl is a witness in a human trafficking case that we are prosecuting and this shooting could be tied to the case."

"From what we can tell." The detective said "An assailant kicked the door in to make entry. There appears to have been a struggle and the mother was shot."

"How many times?"

"From what we can tell at least five times the final shot being between the eyes."

"Damn" Olivia muttered looking back at Casey and Maria.

"We tried to question the little girl but all she would do was cry for you. She handed me a piece of paper that had your number on it and begged me to cal it."

"How did the guys not find her?" Olivia asked as she looked around the room. There wasn't one inch of it that was not ransacked.

"She hid under the bed Best we can gather is that she slid in under the bed and then the mother put the board back in place. Just by looking at it it appears to be one solid peace. She called 911 from under the bed and a car was dispatched."

"Ok." Olivia said extending her hand to the detective "If it's all right with you I want to take Maria to be checked out and then back to my place. She will be available to you for questioning later today if you would like."

"That's fine detective."

"Here's my card and my cell phone number is on the back." Olivia said handing the officer her card "Please keep us up to date with the investigation."

"We will."

"Thank you."

"Maria" Olivia said as she walked back toward her and Casey "Let's go to the hospital and have you checked out ok."

"What if they find me there?" Maria asked as terror laced her voice and she clung to Casey like she was her life line.

"Maria honey" Casey whispered to into her ear "We are going to be with you every step of the way and we both know that Olivia won't let anything happen to you."

"Come on sweetie" Olivia whispered as she juggled the sleeping girl in her arms. Maria who jumped at every noise that was made finally fell asleep on the way home from the hospital "Let's get you settled into bed ok."

"I don't want to be alone." Maria cried.

"It's ok honey" Olivia said in a soothing voice "Me and Casey will be right here in the living room ok. We need to talk some business. I will leave the lamp on ok."

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"No honey and if I do I will let you know and Mr. Fin will come and watch you ok?"

"Ok" Maria said as she snuggled into Olivia's and Casey's bed holding onto the bear Casey had gotten her with a death grip.

"What's the full story?" Casey asked once Olivia joined her in the living room.

"From what homicide has pieced together so far that a man kicked the door in and shot her mother five times the final shot being between the eyes. The reason she is still alive is because she hid under the bed and since it appears to be one piece then the killer didn't think to look there. She called 911 from there and they responded. Once the officers was there she asked for me."

"Do you think its related to the current case?" Casey asked the one thing that Olivia had been trying to avoid since she got the call.

"I don't know. In a way I hope this is some random act of violence and in another I hope it is because that is more charges to throw at him."

"I know and as much as we want it to be a random act it's too closely related for it not to be."

"I know." Olivia said handing her head in her hands "I don't think she has any other family and if she did I'm not sure we can get the consulate to fly them here."

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be" Casey said as she pulled Olivia against her and tried to het her to relax some "Let's do this, as of right now Maria is under protection. She is to be either with you or any of the detectives from SVU at all times. This will be her place of residence and I will have Cragen place a sector car out front just in case. Later after we all wake up from a nap we will find out about her family in Honduras."

"If she doesn't have any?" Olivia mumbled as she started falling asleep.

"Then she has a family right her honey." Casey whispered as she kissed the top of Olivia's head and watched her sleep before drifting off herself.


	15. Chapter 15

"Please come in" Casey said stepping to the side "We owe you for this."

"One of these days I will cash in on all these favors as well" Alex said smiling as she took her coat off "Now where is Olivia and I need you to explain the case to me."

"Olivia is taking a shower." Casey said motioning Alex to follow her into the kitchen "Olivia was able to break open a major child pornography ring a few weeks ago."

"I read about that' Alex said accepting the cup of coffee offered and taking a seat at the table "The man is one of the worse that has been caught to date. He's wanted by several other countries as well but we get first crack. You did a good job there on that."

"Thank you."

"The last I heard was you were able to reunite the mother and child and secure federal charges. The trial is set to start in a week."

"We did and everything was great till last night." Casey informed her sitting across from her "You heard about the murder at the Warrick Hotel?"

"Yeah I heard about it on the radio this morning. Why?"

"That was Maria's mother. We're going to try to link her murder to the pending trial and throw a few more charges on the worthless piece of shit."

"So where do I come in the picture it's not my bureau that has or would receive that case."

"We need a guardian ad litem for Maria." Casey informed her "Who better to fight for what's right for this little angel than no holds bar Cabot."

"That's an original one" Alex said laughing "What is exactly do you need me to do?"

"We need to find out if she has any family left in Honduras" Olivia said walking into the kitchen drying her hair "She is going to need representation when they question her about her mother's murder and…"

"We need someone who can get us temporary custody of Maria till we either locate another family member or if we don't for the adoption process." Casey finished.

"Well" Alex said glancing between Casey and Olivia "We need to get started as soon as possible."

"Thank you" Olivia whispered releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Do you have the paperwork for the guardian ad litem filled out already?"

"I do." Casey said pulling the paperwork from a folder on the table "All it needs is your signature."

"Banking on me saying yes were we?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows at the two women before her

"Would have really said no?" Olivia asked already knowing she wouldn't have walked away from a child in need no more than what she would.

"I could have surprised you." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah right." Olivia said with laughter in her voice "And I will ignore a victim."

"I try." Alex said shrugging her shoulders before getting a serious look on her face "So where is Maria I need to speak with her please?"

"In her room watching a movie" Olivia said walking toward the hallway "I'll get her."

Alex sat at the kitchen table shaking her head as she signed all the needed paperwork and filling in any missing information that either Olivia or Casey didn't already know. She had to admit when she first heard that Olivia and Casey were dating she really did believe that they wouldn't work out. Now years later she would be the first one to admit that they were the best for each other.

"Hi Maria" Alex said as Olivia walked in leading a little girl that could have possibly passed as her own child "My name is Alexandra Cabot but you can call me Alex."

"Hi Alex" Maria whispered as she gripped Olivia's hand tighter and tried to hide behind her.

"Maria" Olivia said as she dropped to her knees by her "It's ok Alex does what Casey does. As a matter of fact she used to have Casey's job till she got a promotion. We called her here to help us."

"Oh." Maria said as she tentatively smiled at Alex "Help with what?"

"With you" Alex said "They need me to be what is called Guardian Ad litem for you. What that means is I will be the adult responsible to make legal decisions for you and represent you at the trial."

"But that is what Olivia does?" Maria asked looking between Alex, Olivia, and Casey.

"Yes and no." Alex answered "The easiest way I can explain this to you is that Olivia has what is legally called a conflict of interest because she rescued you and was the arresting officer on the case. Richard's attorney can say that she tricked you into saying everything you will say when you testify about him. If the judge says I have to make those decisions they can't use that as what is called a defense mechanism."

"Can I stay here with Olivia and Casey?" Maria asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"That will be the first thing on my list to do once the judge grants me this right."

"This is where I want to stay." Maria pleaded

"Believe me I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Alex said before looking back to Casey "Have you done everything you could think of to prove that you are ready to have a child in the house?"

"The guest room has been set up as hers" Olivia said as she returned from getting Maria settled back in her room "We have bought her clothes, movies, taken care of her medically. You name it we've got it covered."

"We can get by with no schooling at the moment due to the nature of the case but what about child care while you two are at work."

"Currently she is my work" Olivia pointed out "Since we believe that the death of her mother is related to her case I have been assigned as her personal guard until further notice. So that is covered for the moment. While I'm *out of work* I can look into schooling and baby sitters for her for when I do return to work so that we can show we're prepared for the future as well."

"I'm just going to ask you straight out" Alex said looking at the two women who she considered as good friends "Are you two prepared to have a child in the house."

"Yes and no." Casey answered "having Maria here has brought up some questions and we both agreed that we would like to enjoy more time as just us before having children. But at the same time that little one in there has wormed her way into both our hearts."

"I want you both to be sure of the sacrifices you will have to make if we have to move forward for adoption."

"We are" Casey and Olivia said together after looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Well as long as you're sure." Alex said gathering the paperwork up and placing it back in the folder "Who do you have us scheduled before and when?"

"Judge Donnelly" Casey said with a smile knowing that Alex and her had history and was the best possible choice to get what they wanted. "We have to be there in two hours."

"Good thing I'm quick on my feet." Alex said laughing as she stood. "Let me gather what I need for Liz and I will meet you guys at the court house in an hour and a half how does that sound."

"Wonderful" Olivia said pulling her into a hug "I, we, will never be able to thank you enough."

"I'll tell you like I told Casey one of these days I'm going to cash in on all these favors you guys owe me." Alex said as she pulled her coat on and headed out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"There has better be a good reason I have two lawyers and a detective calling an emergency meeting at two o'clock in the afternoon at ten in the morning." Donnelly said as she walked into her office and hung her robe up on the coat rack to the left "So where's the fire?"

"Your honor I am here to apply for guardian ad litem for Maria Recinos." Alex stated as she handed her the paperwork.

"And how did you discover that she needed a guardian ad litem Cabot?" Donnelly asked even though there was no doubt in her mind how. Either Casey or Olivia had called her and she was willing to bet money that Olivia had called her.

"I've been following the case in the news." Cabot answered.

"Yeah right and I'm having tea with the queen this afternoon." Donnelly said laughing "We both know that either Casey, Olivia, or possibly both called you and asked you to do this. Now which one was it?"

"Casey." Alex said.

"I'm shocked I thought it would have been Olivia. Now why do you three women feel like she needs a guardian ad litem?"

"You heard about the murder at the Warrick Hotel?" Casey asked as she took a seat across from Donnelly.

"I heard it on the radio on the way into work, why?" Donnelly said leaning back in her chair

"That was Maria's mother." Olivia said finally speaking up "We are trying to keep that out of the papers for as long as possible. We are trying to see if they are linked to the current human trafficking case we are prosecuting with the feds."

"If that's the case shouldn't she be placed in protective custody then?" Donnelly asked

"She is at the moment, Olivia is her assigned guard, but we need someone who can make decisions for her that cannot be used by the defense in this case stating that Olivia had a conflict of interest." Casey explained "That is why we discussed it last night and thought the best route to take was to have a guardian ad litem assigned to her. Therefore any legal decisions are removed from Olivia's or my hands and cannot be used as a means to get his client off."

"I have to give it to you Casey I didn't think of it in that manner" Donnelly said purely impressed by the red head in front of her. When she first started with SVU she figured she wouldn't last past two months especially after the first time she watched her in court. After about the first month the pit bull in her came out and she constantly amazed her with her tenacity.

"I wish I could take the credit for it but it all goes to Olivia here. We were discussing the case and she asked me if I thought that her being in our care and the two of us making decisions for her would be a problem or a bullet for the defense to fire. At first I didn't think so but after thinking about it if he is smart enough he would go for it. I know I would."

"That's when you thought of Guardian ad litem?" Donnelly asked looking directly at Olivia and as she often did before wonder why the detective didn't pursue a law degree she would make one hell of a prosecutor.

"We had to come up with something so that the charges wouldn't be dismissed. It was Casey who brought up the guardian ad litem and it's the best idea or plan that we could come up with."

"When did Alex come into the equation?"

"We were trying to think of someone who would truly fight for the child's best interest, who better than Alex Cabot?"

"I have to agree there" Donnelly stated looking back at the blonde she often saw as a younger version of herself "So Cabot are you sure you want this?"

"I am." Alex replied

"In that case" Donnelly said as she motioned for Alex to hand her the papers grabbing a pen and flipping to the last page "Allow me to sign this and you three ladies will be on your way."

"Thank you" Casey said releasing the breath she had been holding glancing at Olivia winking at her. They were one step closer to the destination they both wanted to reach.

"Anytime" Donnelly said as she signed and stamped the paperwork where needed "Now get this over to the family clerk court so it can be put on file there. I know I don't have to tell you but make sure you keep this with you at all times most especially when it has to do with legal or medical situations."

"No Liz that you don't." Alex answered standing "Thank you."

"Thank you." Casey and Olivia said together as they turned to leave.

"Detective a minute." Donnelly said stopping Olivia on her way out. "I would like to have a word with you."

"Yes ma'am." Olivia said turning to face Donnelly.

"I expect that you will be filing for custody?" Donnelly asked the obvious question.

"If we can't locate any other family in Honduras, yes we do."

"Good." Donnelly said standing and slipping her robe back on "It will be hard because of your career and hours that you have to put in. If it comes down to that then you need to be able to show the courts that you not only have a good school lined up but someone who would be able to watch Maria on a moment's notice."

"I know." Olivia said shoving her hands in her jacket pockets "The schooling won't be a problem but someone to watch her on a notice it may be a problem. I have no family short of the guys and Casey's family lives too far away. I haven't had a chance to talk to Kathy and Elliot but they live out in queens. I know they would help but just in case I need someone on standby as well. Anyone who I may consider will be fully vetted."

"I figured as much and I wouldn't expect any less from you." Donnelly said with a smile "That little girl would be lucky to have you and Casey as her parents. With that said if you run into any roadblocks let me know and I will be more than happy to help clear the path for you."

"Thank you." Olivia whispered looking away slightly shocked by what she was hearing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The last words out of my mouth yesterday was I hope I get a good fighter its been a while. I didn't mean the second I started my tour though. LOL but thanks to her as always I had the next chapter flowing for this story. On another not I am so sorry for the delay in this story. I had forgotten how hard it is to write multiple stories. I hope everyone enjoy's it and as always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

For the next few weeks everyone seemed to fall into a routine. Olivia would stay home with Maria and on occasion when she would have to go in she would take Maria with her. She knew they wanted her to stay in at all times but she knew how she felt stuck in a building. So she could only imagine how a young child with an outrageous amount of energy felt. Besides how much safer could anyone be with an armed escort and then in a building full of cops. If anyone was able to get to her there they all needed to hand in their shields.

As Olivia had suspected the defense attorney, Trevor Langen, did request a hearing in an attempt to have Maria disqualified as a witness. Casey, Olivia, and Trevor was all in the chambers as he made his argument stating that since she had been in the care of Olivia that her testimony was tainted, therefore preventing his client from receiving a fair trial. Everyone remained quiet until he had his say. Once he was done Casey quietly stood and opened the door for Alex to enter. That was when Alex presented him with the paperwork appointing her as the guardian ad litem effect the day after her mother's death.

Upon seeing this judge Moredock ruled that her testimony could be entered since Olivia had no legal say in anything concerning the minor and was only assigned as her protective detail. To give Langen credit though he did try to use the fact that she was still residing in the care of Olivia and her testimony could still be tainted. Moredock was quick to point out that there had been several cases where witnesses had remained in the care of NYPD and their testimony was credible. The fact that she was a minor in the case did not change that fact and her testimony was admitted. Langen had started to protest again when Moredock held his hand up and informed him that it was a moot point and to stop while he was ahead.

That sent Langen into what they had started to refer as motion hell. Every day he filed at least three new motions if not more. He wanted Olivia discredited because she now had a personal stake in the case. When that didn't work he stated that his clients rights had been violated when he asked for an attorney and was not given a chance to receive one instead he had received an elbow to the nose.

Both Olivia and Fin were there for that motion and pointed out how he received the nose to the elbow when he charged at Olivia in the basement of the store. Which was why one of the charges he had been charged with was felony obstruction. If they didn't believe him they could ask the patrol officer who was standing at the door and witnessed everything. Once again like every other motion he had filed it was dismissed.

When that tactic failed he then stated that the search of the premises was illegal therefore making everything found fruit of the poisonous tree. Casey had explained that they believed that the young child was in eminent danger which was why Olivia had busted the window to search the store. They only did so though after not only did Olivia witness him putting the glasses on in the car that Maria had described in great detail but he had admitted that the store belonged to his uncle that he was trying to sell.

Moredock was tempted to rule in Langen's favor for once until Casey had informed him that the reason they had suspected the electronic store was because of the electronic gadgets that was being used to divert all traces to him. That along with the fact that the store sat across from the lot where Felipe's had stood until it was burned down. Moredock who looked over the files and information that Casey handed him decided that it was a justified search and therefore allowing all evidence in that was found as a result of that search.

Langen who was highly pissed off at this new development then filed a motion for a different venue stating that his client could not receive a fair trial and they could not find an impartial jury because of the amount of new coverage over the case. Moredock, who at this point was beyond agitated at Langen, had asked simply where would he like this case to be tried. It had not only been all over the local news but was a nationwide story as well. Not to mention he was still waiting to be extradited to several other countries for the same crime. Langen stated he didn't know but anywhere other than the city of New York.

Moredock smiled at that response and stated that wouldn't be a problem. That since the crimes he was being charged with on the state level was done while in the commission of federal crimes. If he didn't deem his client receiving a fair trial on the state level he was more than welcomed to give it a shot at the federal level. Just remembered as it stood now the most his client could receive was up to three years in prison but would more than likely only serve six months before being paroled.

Langen who thankfully had realized that no matter what he did his motions would be dismissed had finally stopped filing them. Instead being the good defense attorney that he was knew he would lose and there was a chance that because of the nature of his crimes he would receive the maximum penalty allowed by law. So instead of taking that chance he met with Casey to work out a plea deal. Normally with a case of this nature Casey would decline a plea deal but since not only did the feds have a slam dunk case for trafficking but he was wanted by other countries as well. She offered him one year in prison with three years probation. Langen had a first refused the offer but thought about it and realized that it was the best it was going to get and accepted it.

Casey filed all needed paperwork with the court accepting the plea deal and the details of the plea deal. Moredock was shocked at the offer of a plea deal and considered declining it. It wasn't until Casey had pointed out that Maria was traumatized enough and still had to endure the federal trial. What little they could save the little one from the better. Moredock agreed whole heartedly and accepted the plea to be started immediately with no credit for time served.

Now the only thing left for Maria to endure was the federal trial which had been postponed until the investigation of her mother's death was completed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sure you thought that I had forgotten about this story but I promise you I haven't. If I write about something that I don't personally have experience with or know another officer who has had experience with the topic I am writing about then I like to research it as much as possible. So it took me a little longer with this chapter and it may take a while for the next update because I plan for the next chapter to be the courtroom scene. Thinking like a prosecutor isn't hard I work hand in hand with them at times. Thinking like a defense attorney who defends the scum of the earth is a little harder. **

* * *

"Will he be here?" Maria asked as she looked around the court room and then at Christine Danielson, the Assistant US Attorney prosecuting the case.

"He will and he will be sitting right over there." Danielson told Maria as she pointed at the defense table "But he can't get to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I will be sitting right there behind Ms. Danielson along with Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Cragen." Olivia said stepping forward hoping to elevate some of the little ones fears.

"Why does he have to be here though? I don't want to see him." Maria pleaded.

"Because the constitution gives him that right." Alex said from where she was sitting "The sixth amendment gives the accused the right to a fair and speedy trial, right to counsel, right to obtain witness, and the right to face their accuser. If we don't allow him to face you then there will be a mistrial and he can walk."

"So I have to?" Maria asked as the tears threatened to fall.

"You do honey." Olivia whispered as she pulled her to her and held her tight "but I will make sure he doesn't get to you ok."

"Can we go now?" Maria asked as she nodded in agreement.

"Sure its almost time to meet Ms. Casey for lunch." Olivia said taking Maria's hand as they walked out of the courtroom. She hated having to put Maria through this and no matter what the feds offered Richard was refusing the deal. It was almost as if he wanted to see Maria suffer and Olivia was pretty sure of it herself.

"Do you have everything you need for tomorrow?" Alex asked Danielson as she followed them onto the elevator.

"I believe so. If you can make sure she is here by no later than eight that would be great. I have a private room set to the side to keep her sequestered from everyone else. The only people that are allowed into this room will be you and Olivia. For safety reasons the room is being reserved for the US V. Hernandez case."

"What case is that?"

"One I made up for question witnesses in a drug cartel case. I didn't want anyone to know what room she will be held in till she is to testify. For all intense and purposes she will be sequestered in the witness room reserved for this case. If anyone shall enter the only thing they will find is my assistant catching up on my court notes and other things I will need for this trial and another trial that is set to start after this one."

"Thinking ahead are we?" Olivia asked even though she was thankful that she was.

"Since we have yet to pinpoint if the murder of her mother is related to the case and some Marshall's have heard chatter on the wire concerning this case I would like to take as many precautions as possible. Speaking of precautions we have two decoys set up as well. One will pick you up, or if anyone is watching who they think is you and Maria at your apartment and another at the station. The actual car will be at Donnelly's brownstone to get you by no later than seven. The code word to know they are the correct ones to pick you up will be Elaine. Donnelly is notified of this so when she opens the door or shall I say her husband, Elliot opens the door he will know who's safe."

"That is a sight I have to see." Alex said with laughter in her voice "Elliot as Donnelly's husband. Why?"

"Elliot is the only neutral detective in the case that the defense knows wasn't involved at the time. They would have no reason to suspect him to be a part of the case since he was at Quantico during the original case and his name hasn't shown up on any reports for it either. As far as the defense knows he came in after the case was closed and had no dealings with any of it and for our sake we want to keep it like that."

"Which is the truth, he didn't come back from Quantico till almost a week after we rescued Maria." Olivia pointed out.

"I know and thankfully he didn't do anything with the case that required his signature, a DD 5, or mentioning him in the reports as well. When the defense requested the discovery packet he wasn't associated with the case which left him as a clear detective to use in a situation like this. Not to mention hopefully no one would think to associate him with the case either."

"Thankfully except for a few most criminal aren't known for their intelligence. With any luck that should work in our favor."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Danielson said reaching into her bag and pulling out two cell phones handing one to Olivia and one to Alex "These are level four secure phones. Any time we need to discuss the case it shall be done on these phones and these phones only if we can't have the discussion in person. I have my own secure line. I have already had each other numbers saved in the phone. At no time are we to use these phones for anything other than the case. They cannot be recorded, hacked, or cloned."

"Why all the security measures other than the obvious?" Alex asked knowing that for the government to go to this extreme it had to be for a big fish. She knew from personal experience thanks to the drug lord Valez a few years before.

"The chatter I mentioned earlier has to do with a big trafficking fish we have been trying to capture since human trafficking became big. During the course of the investigation we have found evidence to indicate that he is a member of this crime family. In all honesty we have been trying to get him to turn witness against this fish but he is a very wise man and keeps refusing."

"Why do say he is a wise man?" Olivia asked "If I was facing the time he was facing I would be singing like a canary."

"Not with this crime lord you wouldn't." Danielson pointed out "He makes Valez look like a saint believe me."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other with understanding and then glanced down at Maria who seemed to be lost in the PSP game system Alex had bought her to keep her occupied.

"Relax Maria is safe and so is everyone associated with this investigation. When I questioned Maria last week she had never heard of the name Rodriguez Santos or seen him either. While the Marshall's was investigating Richard they found several calls and emails to a known account we have been watching for a while now. That along with several payments to an off shore account from an account here that Santos uses under an alias. The only reason why we leave it open is so we can track him. So far any transfer of money out of the account has gone to what appears to be legal business that we can't find or prove otherwise."

"Ok." Olivia said taking another look at Alex before looking back at Danielson "Do you swear to me that she's not in any danger."

"The only chatter we have heard is that if he talks kill him immediately. As long as she doesn't mention Santos or can ID Santos she is safe. From what we have heard and tracked he received Maria for Santos but seemed to like the merchandise shall we say and kept her for his own use. Santos is not happy about that but was satisfied with the amount of revenue he received from the merchandise. The thing is apparently he was in debt to Santos till the merchandise turned fourteen. He still owes for about another seven years. So honestly there is a chance that he will still be killed which is why he is being kept at a safe house with guards. We're afraid to put him in a prison at the moment."

"I say put him in the prison and let the criminal code of honor take its course." Olivia said as she held the door open for Maria and Alex to slide in the back of the security vehicle they had been assigned the week before. "It would save Maria the horror of reliving what she went through."

"I know but where's the justice in that." Danielson pointed out.

"Christine I have talked that little girl through every nightmare she has had and not only listened to her detail everything she lived through but read it from the medical aspect. At this point I really don't give a damn about justice."

"I know how you feel believe me." Danielson whispered as she placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder "But you and I both know that renegade justice does nothing to ease the soul."

"I know." Olivia said staring into the blacked out windows that protected Maria's identity "I know."

"Good I will see you ladies in the morning and please remember if you need me contact me on the secure lines and no other way."

Olivia simply nodded as she opened the passenger door and slid into her seat.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N_: _Before you start reading this chapter allow me the disclosure that I am in Law Enforcement not Law itself and thankfully the majority of my charges and cases get pled out. I actually have very little court experience short of the grand jury which believe me that is a breeze compared to an actual trail. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

The next morning everything went off without a hitch. The escort detail arrived at Donnelly's on time and was able to safely get everyone to the court house. There were several US Marshall's that met them at the back entry way they were using and rushed them into a secured elevator and to the floor they were having the trial on. Once the guard swept the room they were placed in and the door secured behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury." Danielson said as she stood from where she sat and slowly made her way to stand in front of the jury box "Today you are going to hear how the defendant, Richard Dwyer, sexually abused a young nine year old girl, shared her with other men, and not only made but distributed child pornography using the victim, Maria Recinos. I know some of you have watched enough law shows like Law and Order or Blue Bloods to wonder why this is being held in a federal court and not a local court of law. That is simple. It is because this is no longer a simple case of child pornography or child molestation. It is now a case of what is called Human Trafficking. The legal definition of human trafficking is recruitment, transportation, transfer, harbouring or receipt of persons, by means of the threat or use of force or other forms of coercion, of abduction, of fraud, of deception, of the abuse of power or of a position of vulnerability or of the giving or receiving of payments or benefits to achieve the consent of a person having control over another person, for the purpose of exploitation. Exploitation is legally defined at a minimum as the exploitation of the prostitution of others or other forms of sexual exploitation, forced labour or services, slavery or practices similar to slavery, servitude or the removal of organs In other words it is forcing someone in any manner to surrender their control and rights to another. For a human trafficking case to be proven there must be three elements met. The first being what is called the act or what is done. The act in a trafficking case is the recruitment, transportation, transfer, harbouring or receipt of persons. The second element is the means or how it is done. The means in a trafficking case are by the threat or use of force or other forms of coercion, of abduction, of fraud, of deception, of the abuse of power or of a position of vulnerability or of the giving or receiving of payments or benefits to achieve the consent of a person having control of the victim. The final element is called the purpose or why it is done. The purpose of any trafficking case is to exploit the prostitution of others, sexual exploitation, forced labour, slavery or similar practices and the removal of organs. All of which Richard Dwyer has done and I will prove throughout the course of this trial. I'm not going to lie to you, unlike the defendant, some of the things you will hear during this trial will be extremely difficult and hard to hear. It's not for shock value its the truth and Maria Recinos lived with it every day of her life. As you listen to every gruesome detail I want you to sit and think about your children, grandchildren, nieces and nephews. Would you want this man back on the street to do to them what he has done to Maria."

"Connect with the jury."Danielson heard the voice of Carrie, the prosecutor she was assigned to when she started, repeat in her head as she took her seat. The best thing any prosecutor could ever do was finish out their opening statement on a personal note. Taking one last look at the jury she could tell that some, especially the women, were already upset at the mere thought of what Dwyer had done.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Trevor Langen said as he stood and buttoned the middle button of his black suit coat "What Ms. Danielson just said is true. Human Trafficking is the recruitment, transportation, transfer, harbouring or receipt of persons but threats or force, coercion, abduction, fraud, deception, abuse of power, or by giving payments or benefits to a person in control of the victim for the sole purpose of exploitation. Exploitation is the exploitation of the prostitution of others or other forms of sexual exploitation, forced labour and services, slavery, servitude or the removal of organs. Every word of that is true and we're not disputing that or arguing that. What we are disputing or arguing is that my client, Richard Dwyer, is guilty of any of that, which he is not. My client had no knowledge that Maria Recinos was being kept in the basement of his store. An electronic store that he acquired when his dad had passed away months before, a store that he had been trying to sell and would check on from time to time due to the neighbourhood it was in. A store that he would have willingly opened the door and allowed the detectives to search had they given him the chance. Instead the punched my client pulled him out of the car and busted the window to the store to gain entry. Then drug my client down to the basement where they interrogated him and denied him his right to have an attorney present when questioned. Instead they coerced him with threats of as well as acts of violence. During this trial you will see that he is a devoted family man who works hard and is an upstanding member of the community not the animal that the prosecution has him made out to be."

"Prosecution you may call your first witness." The judge said once Langen took his seat.

"Your honor we call Detective Olivia Benson to the stand." Danielson said as she stood

The Marshall at the door nodded as he stepped out and made his way down the hall to retrieve Detective Benson for her testimony.


	20. Chapter 20

"Please place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand" The court officer said as he stepped forward and waited for Olivia to do as he asked "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god."

"I do."

"Will you please state your name and rank for the record." Danielson stated.

"Detective Olivia Benson."

"You are with the Special Victims Unit are you not?"

"I am."

"How long have you've been with SVU?"

"For eight years now."

"What type of crimes do you investigate in the Special Victims Unit?"

"We investigate crimes against children, elderly and all sex crimes." Olivia answered while making sure to look each juror in the eye.

"On September 23rd were you assigned to the Special Victims Unit."

"Yes I was."

"On the date in question did you receive a phone call from a Maria Recinos."

"I did."

"Will you please tell the court about the phone call?"

"On Friday September 23rd I was leaving work when Captain Cragen, my commanding officer, stopped me. He informed me that we had a nine year old girl on the phone claiming that she was locked in a room and was hungry."

"You said claiming why is that?"

"We weren't there to visually verify that she was locked in the room. Until we can substantiate the allegations we always say they are claiming it."

"Thank you please continue."

"When I identified myself to the young caller she told me that it had been two days since she had eaten and had finished all water she had the day before."

"What else did you discover throughout the conversation with the Maria, the victim?"

"That she was kept in a room with a picture of a garden behind her. She had gotten so thirsty and hungry that she had broken the lock and entered into another room where she found a bottle of water."

"If she was locked in a room detective how did she get a phone to use?" Danielson asked.

"Maria stated that she had taken it from the defendants jacket when it was hanging on the door one day. She was quick to say that she did not steal it and was terrified."

"Objection" Langen shouted as he jumped to his feet "Detective Benson can not validate how someone is feeling."

"Your honor Detective Benson is a decorated veteran of the Police Department who has dealt with thousands of victims. She would know how a terrified person sounded and acted."

"Over ruled please continue." The judge ordered.

"Thank you" Danielson said before turning back to Olivia "What else was discovered during your conversation with Maria?"

"That her mother, who we believed at the time was deceased, had taught her English and that who she called her father, Richard Dwyer, no longer allowed her to go to school. She also stated that she was never allowed to go out anywhere she stayed locked in her room."

"What else did you discover?"

"While talking to her she stated that Richard brought her food from Felipe's and she had found a receipt in his jacket that stated it was on 92nd street. We sent Detective Odafin Tutuola there where he discovered it had burned down almost three months prior."

"Did you ask her about that?"

"We did."

"What happened?"

"Maria stated that this is what Richard told her would happen if she told the police that we wouldn't believe her and then she hung up."

"In your experience as a detective for SVU what did that tell you?"

"In my experience a child is only told that police won't believe them when some form of abuse is occurring."

"Objection" Langen said as he jumped his feet again "The witness is speculating."

"Your honor Detective Benson has been with SVU for seven years and New York Police Department for thirteen years. She has had plenty experiences in dealing with children and their behavior."

"Over ruled."

"As the conversation progressed what else did you discover?"

"ADA Novak brought in a dialect specialist and when I mentioned that she was in the room with me she became panicked saying she couldn't talk to me anymore that Richard would be mad. IT was during that time that we discovered she was from Honduras."

"With the help of the dialect expert what else did you discover?"

"She was from the capital of Honduras and her address of where she lived at while in Honduras."

"How did she come to be in the US?"

"She was sent to the US by her mother to be with what she called her old dad. Her biological father."

"What else?"

"That her mother had sold her to Richard for a lot of money and she has to do what he wants."

"What did she have to do for Richard?"

"She stated that he hurts her a lot and then his friends would have their turn with her and he would take pictures."

"During this time what did you discover as well concerning Maria Recinos?"

"A cousin was taking her to her dads in Las Vegas and were surprised by border patrol. They were separated in the desert but they never found her body so her mother was told that she was dead."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"We did."

"What did she tell you?"

"That her cousin took her across the border and gave her to a man that took her to her new dad."

"If this was the information you were given how did you ascertain that it was really Maria Recinos you were talking to?"

"The Honduras Police faxed a picture over of Maria on her ninth birthday and I asked her to describe what she was wearing.'

"Did she?"

"Yes"

"Is this the photo that was faxed to you?" Danielson asked as she handed a photo to Olivia.

"Yes it is." Olivia stated after she looked at the picture and handed it back to Danielson.

"Objection your honor." Langen shouted again as he got to his feet "That photo could have been photo shopped."

"Your honor we have had the photo verified through the FBI lab in Quantico. It has not been altered in any way shape or form."

"The photo is in Mr. Langen we already discussed this in my chambers."

"It was because of this picture that you were able to identify Maria?"

"Yes Montreal Police had faxed a photo over of a young girl they were hoping to identify. She was a victim in one of the worse pedophile cases they had ever seen and they didn't know a thing about him."

"So how were you able to locate Maria if the Montreal Police didn't know anything about him?"

"Captain Cragen had a specialist from the FBI come in and run a diagnostic test on the cell phone provider switch board to detect where a virus may be. Once they found it then they were able to clear it out so we could get a clean hit on her location.'

"Did that work?'

"No it didn't Richard returned before she could call back."

"Then how did you locate Maria?"

"Myself and Detective John Munch were looking through the pictures that Montreal Police sent to us. When Detective Tutuola joined us I noticed a cup that said felipe's on it. That was when Detective Tutuola remembered there was an electronics store across the street from where Felipe's once stood."

"Walk us through what happened when you arrived on scene."

"When we arrived on scene the store was closed up tight. I was looking around the crowd that was gathered and noticed a man in a cream colored car putting his glasses on from a blue case. I remembered Maria saying that her new dad always took his glasses off and locked them away in a blue case."

"So you stopped him and questioned him?"

"He was leaving in his car when I darted into the middle of the road with my gun pulled. Detective Tutuola pulled him from the car once he stopped. I searched his car and while Tutuola searched him. That was when he found his license and discovered that he had the same last name as the electronic store."

"What did you then?"

"Do to the fact that I believed that Maria was being kept in the store I busted the window out and made entry into the store. I found a door that stated employees only and kicked it in. There was a set of stairs leading down to the basement"

"What did you find when you entered the basement?"

"The same room we saw in all the pictures along with the smell of bleach he had cleaned up."

"Did you find Maria in the room?"

"No we did not. We had the uniformed officer that was watching Mr. Dwyer to bring him down. I asked him a few questions but then he stated he wanted his lawyer so I stopped. He crossed his legs and I noticed some dirt embedded in his shoes."

"Why is this significant?"

"Because he stated that he was at a business meeting all day. If that was true there wouldn't be dirt on the bottom of his shoe."

"What did you do?"

"With the help of Detective Tutuola we were able to remove his shoe and I knocked some of the dirt out onto the table. I told him that once the lab analyzed it we would find her. He charged at me and I elbowed him in the nose."

"You elbowed the defendant in the nose?"

"I did. He charged off the bed and directly at me the only course of action I had at that time was to elbow him in the nose to stop the attempted assault on me."

"Upon elbowing the defendant in the nose did you have a chance to examine the dirt that was trapped in the defendants shoe?"

"I did not but detective Tutuola did and he noticed that there were burnt wood pieces in the mix. He pointed out that where Felipe's once stood there was burnt wood."

"You searched the lot?"

"We did. We used two squad cars to knock down the fence and began a grid search of the area looking for any newly disturbed earth. Detective Tutuola found the area and we baegan to dig."

"What did you find upon digging?"

"We found a black trash bag full of the outfits that Maria was forced to wear and a little further down we found Maria buried."

"You found her alive?"

"No at the time she was not breathing and I had to perform Mouth to mouth on her to resuscitate her."

"Once you resuscitated her did you get her to a hospital?'

"I did she was examined at Mercy Hospital."

"Did the doctors find evidence of sexual assault during their examination of Maria?'

"They did."

"What did they discover?'

"Objection your honor Detective Benson is not a doctor nor does she hold any medical degree what ever she says would be purely speculation." Langen stated.

"Your honor" Danielson said turning to give the judge her attention "Detective Benson was there during the exam and received the medical report of what Maria had gone through."

"Sustained" The judge said "You have the doctor on the docket they can testify to what she endured."

"Yes your honor." Danielson said glancing at Langen "I have no further questions for Detective Benson at this time."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated this story and I am truly sorry. I am going to try to balance my time the best I can between all my stories which tends to be difficult at times with having to balance it with work. As I wrote this chapter I had to put myself in a defense attorney's shoes which is beyond impossible for me. I want to thank everyone who reads my stories and allows me this out let from what I have to see and deal with on a daily basis. You guys are truly amazing.**

* * *

"Detective Benson I just need to clarify a few things and then we can get you off the witness stand and off to work. I more than understand how valuable your time is." Langen said as he stood and slowly walked toward Olivia.

"Please take all the time you need." Olivia answered with a smile on her face.

"So you entered into Dwyer Electronics without a search warrant correct?"

"Yes we did."

"So therefore the search and sub sequential seizure of the evidence you obtained was done illegally."

"No sir it was not. The search was done under exigent circumstances."

"What was your exigent circumstances?"

"The exigent circumstances, or emergency situation as it is also known as, was the fact that I had probable cause to believe that the victim was being kept in the store."

"What was your probable cause?" Langen asked

"Objection" Danielson said jumping to her feet "Asked and answered."

"Overruled." The judge said "It has been asked and answered so move on Langen."

"Yes your honor." Langen answered before turning back to Olivia "Once my client requested an attorney you stopped talking to him?"

"I did."

"But you forcefully removed his shoe did you not?"

"I did." Olivia answered with a smile "The supreme court has ruled that we can use force within reason to secure evidence that could be lost."

Langen opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. He had been against Olivia several times before and each time she always left him stumbling for words.

"You believed that the evidence would have been lost?"

"Yes I did."

"Why is that?"

"Because the evidence was located on the bottom of his shoe, the more he walked the more evidence we would lose."

"And breaking my clients nose was what?"

"Using the minimal amount of force needed to gain positive control of the situation."

"You don't see it as excessive force?"

"Objection your honor." Danielson said jumping to her feet

"I'll withdraw the question." Langen said before Danielson could continue. He knew once a question or answer was out there no matter how many times a juror was instructed to disregard that someone on the board would remember. All it took was one person to have doubts to have someone walk away scot free and one was all he needed. "Once you rescued Maria you took her to the hospital?"

"I did."

"That was Mercy correct?"

"Yes it was." Olivia answered turning her head to the side wondering what game he was playing this time.

"Was she medically cleared that night?"

"She was."

"And then she was placed in ACS right?"

"Actually no." Olivia answered realizing where he was trying to take this line of questioning.

"If she wasn't placed in ACS where was she placed?"

"She was placed in my care for protection."

"So you have had custody of Maria since the day you rescued her?"

"Yes and No."

"I'm sorry either you did or you didn't."

"She was placed in my care for protection but the court has appointed ADA Alexandra Cabot as her guardian ad lidem."

"But she still remained with you twenty four hours a day seven days a week."

"Yes she does."

"For protection?" Langen asked as he looked back at Richard "I'm confused thought detective. I thought you said you arrested the man who was attacking Maria. If that was so why did she remain in protective custody for so long?"

"We were afraid that the clients he serviced would retaliate against her and her life was still in danger."

"Was that the case Detective Benson?"

"Possibly."

"It's a yes or a no detective which one is it."

"We are currently working a case that may be related to this case as well that does put Maria's life in danger."

"But you haven't verified it have you?"

"Not at the moment no."

"How long have you been working this case?"

"We have been working it with the Homicide division for the last three months."

"And you have yet to make a connection." Langen said looking at each of the juror's as he spoke.

"These things can take time to make connections." Olivia pointed out "It's very rare that all the evidence just falls into our laps and a crime is solved in a matter of days."

"But you solved this crime that you claim my client did within hours."

"We were lucky."

"Or you have the wrong man." Langen stated as he walked back to the defense table "The defense has no further questions."

"Redirect" Danielson said jumping to her feet.

The judge simply nodded for her to continue.

"You stated that she has been in protective custody."

"She has."

"Over a case that may or may not be related to this one?"

"Correct."

"Will you please tell the court what the case is that may be related to this one?"

"Objection" Langen said jumping to his feet "How is this relevant to the case?"

"Your honor he brought up the case that may be related the court has the right to know how it could be related."

"As much as I hate to admit it Danielson is right. You did bring up the face that she was still in protective custody. The court does have a right to know. Ms. Danielson you may continue but get to your destination and get there quickly."

"Yes your honor and thank you." Danielson said as she turned back to Olivia "Will you please tell the court what case it was that may be related to this case."

"With the help of the consulate we were able to not only locate but bring Maria's mother here. We placed them in a hotel when we believed she was safe but apparently we were wrong. Approximately three months ago I received a call stating that there had been a shooting at The Warrick Hotel and my presence was requested."

"Why was it requested?"

"Two men entered into the room her and her mother was staying at and opened fired. Maria's mother, Beatrice, did not."

"You believe that they are connected?"

"I do but we haven't been able to connect it though."

"Thank you detective, I have no further questions." Danielson said as she returned her seat with a smile of triumph on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

"Call your next witness" The judge said once Olivia had been escorted out of the court room.

"Your honor we call Detective Odafina Tutuola." Danielson said.

"Will you please state your name, rank and place of employment?" Danielson asked as Fin took his seat.

"Detective Odafin Tutuola with the Special Victims Unit at the 16." Fin answered

"Were you employed with them on September 23rd?'

"I was."

"Did you assist Detective Olivia Benson in not only the search for the young girl but the rescue as well?"

"I did."

"What was your role in the search and rescue for Maria Recinos?"

"I assisted with the search of areas that not only Maria described but in the areas where the cell phone she was using registered she was at."

"That led the NYPD on a bit of a wild goose chase did it not?"

"For a while yes it did."

"Why is that?"

"Because there was a virus on the cell phone provider's circuit board that was preventing us from receiving an accurate reading."

"Were you able to get the virus removed?"

"An electronic expert from the FBI was able to locate it and have the cell phone company run a scan to remove it."

"From there you were able to locate her."

"No ma'am."

"Why not?"

"Because the defendant returned before we were able to have Maria, the victim, to call back."

"How were you able to track her then?"

"Montreal Police had sent us all the pictures they had obtained of the young girl. While searching over the pictures Detective Benson noticed a cup that said Felipe's on it. It was then that I remembered that there was an electronic store across the street from where Felipe's had stood before it burned to the ground."

"What was the signfiance of the electronic store again?"

"Because of all bells and whistles he had installed on his phone to prevent us from tracking him."

"What happened upon arrival at the store?"

"The store was closed up and we were unable to gain access. There was a crowd that had gathered when we arrived watching what we were doing. Suddenly Detective Benson stepped out in front of a moving car and ordered it to stop with her weapon drawn."

"Why was that?"

"At that time I did not know."

"What did you come to discover?'

"That Detective Benson had witnessed him removing his eyeglasses from a case that the victim had vividly described."

"Did you pull the defendant from his car?"

"I did and asked him what was his connection to the store, he stated that it had belonged to his father and he was trying to sell it."

"What did you discover upon the search of the defendant and his car?"

"A set of keys that we later discovered gave us access to the store."

"You said later discover why is that?"

"Detective Benson had broken the window to make entry immediately."

"Upon searching the store what did you discover?"

"A door with a sign that stated employees only that led to the basement."

"What was in the basement?'

"We located the room that was used in the pictures along with the smell of bleach.'

"Did you bring the defendant down and question him?"

"Detective Benson did. He answered the first few questions freely and then stated he wanted his attorney."

"Did Detective Benson stop her questioning then?"

"She did."

"What happened next?"

"Detective Benson noticed the dirt on the bottom of her shoes. I helped restrain the defendant so we could secure the evidence."

"What did you discover?"

"There were pieces of charred wood in the dirt and that I had seen charred wood in the lot where Felipe's had once stood."

"That led to the search of the lot?"

"It did. We started a grid search and I discovered a piece of ground that had recently been disturbed and we began to dig."

"What did you discover?"

"A bag full of outfits that Maria said she was forced to wear for him to take pictures and below that bag we discovered the body of Maria Recinos."

"Was she ok when you pulled her from the make shift grave?"

"No, she was not breathing and Detective Benson performed CPR till she gasped for breath."

"What happened then?"

"I drove them both to Mercy where she was examined by a medical professional."

"Thank you I have no further questions." Danielson answered.

"Detective Tutuola" Langen said standing "You stated that you assisted in restraining the defendant when Detective Benson savagely ripped my clients shoe off of him."

"I prevented him from attacking Detective Benson while she carefully removed your clients shoe."

"None the less you illegally restrained my client. A violation of his fourth amendment right to unreasonable searches and seizures.'

"Objection your honor" Danielson said "We have already establish the fact that the supreme court has ruled that under exigent circumstances where one believes that evidence will be lost is not a violation of their fourth amendment rights to seize that evidence with limited amount of force."

"Over ruled."

"You were there when Detective Benson broke my clients nose without provocation."

"I was but your client charged at myself and Detective Benson. She threw her elbow up to protect both of us."

"I have no further questions." Langen almost growled as he returned to his desk.

"Detective you may step down." The judge said to Fin "Prosecution may call their next witness."

"We call Dr. Richardson to the stand your honor."

"For the record could you please tell the court your full name and where you work?" Danielson said once Dr. Richardson had taken his oath and took a seat.

"Dr. Jonathan Richardson with Mercy Hospital."

"You work in the ER correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Were you working in the ER at Mercy on September 23?"

"I was."

"And during the course of your shift at Mercy did you treat Maria Recinos?"

"I did."

"Will you please describe for the court the injuries you observed upon examing Maria?"

"She had repeated trauma of the vaginal area. There were healed abrasions and contusions along with severe vaginal tearing. There was also signs of repeated trauma to her anal area as well."

"What are all these signs indicators of?"

"Repeated sexual abuse."

"Did you perform a SAE kit more commonly known as a sexual assault examination kit?"

"We did."

"Were you able to recover any evidence from the SAE kit?"

"There were some traces of semen in the vaginal canal, which was recovered and sent to the crime lab. There were pictures taken of her injuries as well that was also sent to the crime lab."

"Did you perform any other tests?"

"I also had blood drawn for any STD's she may have contracted."

"Do you know the results of that testing?"

"She tested positive for Gonorrhea and Chlamydia which I prescribed antibiotics for."

"Will taking the antibiotics help with the STD's?"

"It will but the damage is irreparable damage."

"Can you explain what you mean by irreparable damage please?"

"Due to the fact that the two STD's went untreated for so long as well as all the damage to her vaginal area she will never be able to have children. If there are complicated problems when she reaches an age to start having menstrual cycles she will have to have a hysterectomy."

"That seems a little on the drastic side if she is currently being treated for them."

"She had gone untreated for so long that the infections was able to travel down her vaginal canal and into her uterus as well as her fallopian tubes. That is what left her barren and the amount of scar tissue that is there can cause extreme pain as she matures."

"So let me ask you this doctor, will Maria Recinos ever be able to have a normal life?"

"Sexually no." Dr. Richardson sighed "The amount of trauma to her vaginal area will cause her pain during any time that she has intercourse."

"Thank you doctor I have no further questions." Danielson said as she turned and walked back to her seat.

"Dr. Richardson" Langen said as he stood and buttoned the middle button on his blazer "How often do you treat a victim of sexual assault?"

"On average I treat at least one woman a month."

"That seems relatively low considering statics say that a woman is sexually assaulted every two minutes."

"Of those attacked over half of them do not report it to the police." Richardson countered

"For someone who treats on average one woman a month for sexual assault you seem to know the statics." Langen said.

Dr. Richardson just smiled at Langen.

"Let me ask you this doctor." Langen said "Isn't it common for children to suffer vaginal trauma if they are involved in a severe bike accident?"

"It is possible."

"Thank you no further questions." Langen said quickly not allowing the doctor a chance to explain.

"Redrirect your honor" Danielson said standing quickly.

"You may." The judge said

"You said it is possible for someone to acquire vaginal injuries if involved in a bike accident."

"It is."

"What type of trauma would that be?"

"There would be severe bruising and swelling of the area but none of the scarring and disfigurement that this young woman has suffered.'

"Thank you doctor." Danielson said "I have no further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said to Dr. Richardson before turning to face the court room. "Seeing as it is already three we will break here and reconvene tomorrow morning at nine."


	23. Chapter 23

Nine am came quickly for the women and they both dreaded what was about to happen. Danielson had informed them at dinner the night before that she would be calling Maria to the stand. She was her last witness and as much as she hated it she would have to have her describe in detail. Olivia all joking aside asked if it was too late to offer him a deal to save the little angel from the hell she was about to endure. Unfortunately as much as they both wanted to offer the man a deal and have him take it they knew he wouldn't. The sooner he was tried here and found guilty the sooner he would be extradited to other countries something that his attorney had been unsuccessfully fighting simultaneously.

"Is the prosecution ready to proceed?" The judge asked as he took his seat on the bench.

"We are your honor."

"Very well then call your next witness."

"Your honor we call Maria Recinos."

The doors to the court room opened up and Maria slowly walked into the court room escorted by two US Marshal's. She hesitantly took her seat and looked at Christine Danielson and then Olivia for the silent support that she needed.

"Good morning Maria" Danielson said softly as she carefully approached the scared little girl "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good." Maria almost stuttered out.

"Now I need to ask you some questions." Danielson said as calmly and soothingly as she could "Some will be difficult to answer and some won't. If at any time you need a break or are too scared to continue just let me know ok."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now we're starting with something easy. Please tell me about the day you came to the US."

"My momma wanted me to come to the US and live with my old dad and had my cousin take me across the border. Instead he took me to a man who took me to Richard my new dad."

"Honey, why do you call him your new dad?"

"When I came to live with him I would ask about my old dad. He told me that my old dad didn't want me anymore and I had to do what he said he was my new dad."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"That he had paid a lot of money for me and I had to earn my keep."

"Maria, how did you have to earn your keep with Richard?"

"At first he would just take pictures of me. Then at times he would have me wear different outfits and take pictures."

"What changed?"

"He came in one day and said I wasn't earning enough money for him. With the reaction of my pictures he knew just the way to make more money."

"How was that Maria?"

"He made me have sex with him" Maria cried "I begged him not to and he hurt me so bad."

"Just relax Maria." Danielson whispered as she tried to calm Maria down. Once she had calmed down she continued with her questions "I know this will be really hard for you Maria but I need you to tell these people sitting right over there everything he did ok."

"Ok."

"How often did Richard have sex with you?"

"At first it was only when the camera had a red light on it."

"Only when he was recoding you?"

"Yes"

"Did that change?"

"Yes" Maria cried.

"How did it change?"

"He told me that I was so good that he had friends who would like me and he could make even more money."

"He brought other men to you?"

"Yes" Maria cried "I didn't want to but Richard said I owed him because momma couldn't pay him."

"When he brought these different men to you what would they do?"

"Different things."

"What do you mean by that honey?"

"Some of the guys wanted me to umm suck on them like a lolly pop others wanted to do what Richard did. There was one guy who I begged for him not to come back but Richard smacked me and told me to shut up and earn my keep."

"Why is that?"

"He would hurt me so bad. He always made me get on my hands and knees and I would scream as pushed into me. When he brought a friend I wanted to die."

"Why honey?" Danielson asked as she fought to keep her breakfast down.

"He would make me get on all fours and the other guy would make me suck on him. They would take turns with me. When they were done I would always be in so much pain and cry. I would beg Richard not to touch me I hurt too bad."

"What did he say?"

"The only way to stop hurting was to keep taking it. Then it just got worse."

"There were always many men and sometimes they would hit me or choke me. Sometimes one would order me around with another and watch."

"Did this happen on a daily basis?"

"Sometimes but not all the time."

"Why not all the time?"

"I would be hurting so bad that all I would do is cry and bleed. He would get so mad and hit me but he would leave me alone for a few days till I stopped."

"Honey take a few minutes" Danielson said as the tears started falling harder and harder from Maria's eyes.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and when your ready we will move on to the day that Olivia saved you ok."

Maria nodded as she struggled to gain control of her emotions. The judge had smiled sweetly at her and asked if she wanted to stop for a little bit but she didn't she wanted to get it over with so she would never have to repeat her story again.

"I'm ready." Maria sobbed.

"Honey can you tell me about the day you called 911 who patched you through to Olivia?"

"Richard had come earlier and made me do things to him with the camera. When he was done he said he'd be back later with something to eat. It would be small because that wasn't good enough to get a big meal. When he left he left his jacket. I was really hungry because it had been a couple days since he fed me. I went through his jacket and found his phone."

"You called 911?"

"They said they had to send me to a officer and I began talking to Olivia."

"By talking to Olivia they were able to find you?"

"They kept making me hang up and call back. Then the phone said low battery and Richard came back and he was mad."

"What happened?'\

"He took the phone from me and then said no you don't. Then he put something over my mouth. When I woke up Olivia was above me crying."

"Thank you sweetie I have no more questions." Danielson said turning to walk back to her seat.

"Counselor" The judge said looking at Langen indicating he can start.

"Good Morning Maria." Langen said standing "How are you today?"

"I'm good sir."

"That's good to hear." Langen stated walking toward Maria "You said your cousin brought you across the border?"

"Yes."

"So you arrived in the US illegally?"

"I don't understand what that means."

"That instead of coming to the US with papers and going through border patrol that you were snuck in."

"My mom said I had to be quiet when she put me in the back of the van and hid me behind some boxes."

"Then that means illegally." Langen said.

"Oh ok."

"Because of that you are making up these lies so you can stay in the US."

"But I can't stay I go back home when we are done." Maria said confused.

"No one told you that you can stay in the US?" Langen asked truly at a loss and more confused than any defense attorney wanted to be when questioning someone.

"No I go back home that is what momma said."

"So you're not aware of the fact that you are entitled to stay here if you testify against Richard and say those lies that you are saying."

"I don't understand." Maria said looking to Danielson with panic written all over her face.

"Please Maria we all know what a great actress you are so you can stop now." Langen almost growled out "You are lying on the stand so you can stay in the US."

"Objection your honor badgering the witness" Danielson said jumping to her feet.

"I'll withdraw the comment." Langen stated not giving the judge a chance to rule.

"Very good and watch yourself as well you are treading on thin ice."

"Yes your honor." Langen said turning back to Maria "Maria isn't it the truth that your mother sold you to Richard so you could have a better home here in the US and that you are upset about that so you are lying about this nice man."

"My mother would never sell me." Maria said crying "Especially to do what he did to me. She would never want me to go through that. He is sick and mean. No one should have to go through that."

"I have no further questions" Langen said after seeing the look he was getting from the judge and knew without a doubt if he turned around Olivia's looks would kill him.

"Honey you may step down." The judge said as she motioned for the two marshal's to step forward and met the child. "Ms. Danielson you may call your next witness."

"Your honor at this time the prosecution rests." Danielson stated standing.

"Very well " the judge said turning to Langen "You may call your first witness."

"Your honor I call Richard Dwyer to the stand."


	24. Chapter 24

Richard stood and walked toward the witness stand with a smile on his face. He glanced at each juror holding eye contact for a few seconds each time.

"Sir place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand" The court officer said as he stepped forward. "Do you swear the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god."

"I do"

"Please be seated." The judge said once the court officer walked away.

"Can you please state your name for the record?" Langen said walking toward his client.

"Richard Dwyer."

"Mr. Dwyer do you own the electronic store on 340 94th Street?"

"I do now." Richard said looking at the jury box "My father passed recently and I inherited it from him."

"Is it open for business?"

"No sir I am attempting to sell it."

"So you do not use the store on the regular basis?"

"No sir I only check on the store about once a week sometimes it will be several weeks before I can get back to it."

"Do you have other people checking on the store?"

"No I do not."

"So you have not given an extra key to anyone?"

"Myself no but my father had a copy of the keys made and issued to each employee. I tried to retrieve all of them but there is a chance that I could have missed a few."

"Did you ever go down to the basement?"

"When I first inherited the building I did a walk through of it."

"Did the basement look as it does in these pictures?" Langen asked handing photos to Dwyer.

"No sir not at all."

"Was that the last time you looked in the basement?"

"Once I sold all the existing extra stock in there I locked it up and never went down there again."

"How long ago was that?"

"Maybe six months possibly longer."

"That was the last time you ever set foot in the basement?"

"Yes."

"If you stopped by once a week to check the store why not check the basement too?"

"The basement is actually underground so there is no other entrance other than the one in the store. So once I locked it up I knew there was no way anyone could access the basement. As I walked through the store I would check the lock I had placed on the door."

"Was that lock ever tampered with?"

"Not that I could see."

"Were you the only one with a key to the lock?"

"Again I can't be sure it was an extra lock I found in my father's store and placed it on the door."

"So there was a chance that an extra key was floating around out there."

"Yes sir."

"On the night you were arrested why were you in the area?"

"I had a meeting earlier that day and was able to stop by to check the store."

"Did you find anything out of the ordinary?"

"No I did not."

"What were your thoughts when Detective Benson pulled her weapon on you and jumped in front of your car?"

"I was terrified. I had no clue who it was that had jumped out in front of my car and was pointing a weapon at me until I heard her shout Police Stop."

"What happened after you stopped?"

"I was struck on the left side of my face and drug from my car while the female officer searched through my car."

"At any time did they tell you why?"

"Not until they had me downstairs in the room."

"What did they tell you then?"

"They wanted to know where I hide the little girl, some little girl that she had talked to for over four hours today on my cell phone. I told her that wasn't possible."

"Why was that?"

"Because I was up in midtown almost all day in meetings and had my cell phone on me the whole time."

"What happened then?"

"I told her I wanted a lawyer and she pushed me back holding her hand just a few inches from my face before she moved away."

"Mr. Dwyer why did you ask for a lawyer?"

"I didn't want to become the Richard Jewel of the NYPD."

"Ok what happened then?"

"The next thing I know her and the other detective was holding me down and taking my shoe off saying that once the lab analyzed it they would know where I buried this child."

"It was after that that you charged at the detectives?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"It was a reflex."

"Richard have you ever seen the victim Maria Recinos before the trial started?"

"No I haven't."

"You were not the one who has done these despicable crimes described earlier in court to the victim?"

"NO, I would never." Richard stated "Anyone who would hurt a child deserves to be killed."

"Thank you" Langen said smiling as he walked back toward the defense table "I have no further questions."

"Ms. Danielson" The judge said looking over at the prosecution table indicating that she may began her cross examination.

"Thank you your honor" Danielson said as she stood. "I have just a few questions for you Mr. Dwyer."

"Yes ma'am."

"You state that you have never seen the victim before this case, correct?"

"That is correct."

"That anyone who would hurt a child in the manner described should be killed?"

"Correct."

"Then you believe that you should be killed correct?"

"NO"

"Why not you hurt Maria in some pretty despicable manners?"

"I never hurt her not once." Richard growled.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"So then this picture here" Danielson said picking up a photograph and passing it around the jury box "Is what fabricated? Is that not you forcing the victim, Maria Recinos, to perform oral sex on you?"

"I never hurt her." Richard growled getting even louder.

"So this video I have here which shows you gang raping the victim is not you? Is that what you call not hurting the victim, a child that is only nine years old."

"I never hurt her." Richard shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"So you don't see that as hurting her" Danielson said as she smiled back at Alex and Casey "What do you call it?"

"That bitch owed me. I took her in and showed her how to be a woman. I taught her how to please men and she loved it. She loved every fucking minute of it. You would love it to if someone taught you the way I taught her. Shared you with my friends maybe then you wouldn't be such a bitch."

"Objection" Langen said jumping to his feet."She's badgering the witness."

"That's alright your honor I withdraw the question." Danielson said as she walked back toward her seat "I have no further questions."


	25. Chapter 25

"Danielson" Trevor called as he chased after Christina finally catching up to her "Let's deal."

"I offered my deal to you and you refused it." Christina said as she continued through the crowd. "Besides its too late the jury is already deliberating."

"Offer something else?" Trevor asked "besides we both know that we can go to the judge and tell her we reached a sentencing agreement."

"The same offer stands now that stood at the beginning of the trial" Christina said stopping and pulling Trevor to the side "He gives up Rodriguez Santos and I give him life in prison in a medium security facility under protective custody."

"Come on at least take the extraditions off the table."

"The extraditions stand." Danielson said taking a step closer to Trevor "You know as well as I do that I don't control those. If the country chooses to extradite that's their choice not mine. I sure as hell won't stop them either. What your client did to that little girl, and god knows how many more, is disgusting and if I could go for the death penalty here, I would."

"Christina he's sick and he needs help." Trevor argued.

"Well, at least we agree on one thing.'

"You know that the DSM-IV views pedophilia, or paraphilia as they refer to it, where adults and children sixteen years of age and older have reoccurring sexual urges towards prepubescent children that they have acted on or causes them interpersonal difficulties."

"So now you want to play the, my client is insane and didn't know what he was doing at the time of the offense defense. It's a little too late for that."

"No I want my client to receive the help he needs and we both know that's not going to happen in prison. He will be targeted and preyed up on, you know it and I know it."

"What are you asking?"

"He pleads guilty and is sentenced to a maximum security psychiatric facility."

"He gives up Rodriguez Santos and I will see what I can do, but no guarantees."

"If he gives him up he's dead."

"That's the offer and it is only good for the next ten minutes so I suggest you go back and discuss it with your client." Danielson said as she turned and walked away "Ten minutes and the clock started thirty seconds ago.

"That was a nice excited utterance" Olivia said when Danielson walked in to their secure room "You knew he would cave all along didn't you.'

"Take one look at the man and you can tell he is a pompus ass that is proud of each and every conquest he has whether they are legal age or not. All I had to do was just to get him to brag."

"I have to say you did counselor." Novak commented "What now?"

"As expected Trevor chased me down in the hall and wanted to deal. He knows as well as the rest of us that his client's outburst sealed his fate."

"What did you offer?" Olivia asked

"It started as the same as the beginning of the trial but I just changed it to if he pleads guilty and gives up Rodriguez Santos then he will serve his sentence at a maximum security psychiatric facility."

"Do you think he'd take it?"

"I doubt it."

"Then why offer it?"

"Because, even if he gave up Rodriguez Santos and does serve his time in a psychiatric facility he wouldn't spend more than a month there before he is extradited to another country."

"Wait a minute" Olivia said stepping forward "They must finish out any sentencing we are handing down before they can be extradited anywhere."

"Normally yes" Danielson explained "But because of the nature of his crimes and the ages of his victims they are pushing for him to be sentenced here and extradited to the first country as soon as he is sentenced and the courts accept their paperwork. Their argument is that he will be confined in their facilities with no bond. The US Marshalls and Attorneys office are more than willing to accept their terms."

"Why?" Alex asked finally speaking up.

"It's simple really. He would be in one of their prisons, which let's face it is far from the prestigious facilities we have here. Majority of them don't have running water, serve three hot meals a day, or a cot for them to sleep on. Whatever food they do receive they must work at least twelve hours a day to receive it. If you don't work you only get bread and water."

"Look I'm far from a bleeding heart liberal" Olivia said "I think we all know, in this room, how I feel about child predators or any sexual predator for that matter but you have to agree that is harsh."

"Yes I do but, it's their country their laws." Danielson answered as her phone started ringing "I have no say in anything."

"Are you having second thoughts about sending him to other countries?" Casey asked as she moved closer to prevent Maria from overhearing anything they said.

"No" Olivia sighed "I would just like to see him suffer here some too. As wrong as it is I would like him to receive some inmate justice similar to Jeffery Dahmar."

"No you don't" Casey answered wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck and smiling up at her "You just have a vested interest in this case and that is no matter what you say that little one over there has stolen your heart. So you want this scum to suffer more and frankly I do to."

"Well I do believe that's a record" Danielson stated as she walked back up to the women "Not only has he refused the deal but the jury is back with a verdict."

"That fast"

"Let's hope it's in our favor." Danielson stated knowing that when they came back that quick it could go either way. Usually in a response this fast their mind was made up long before they deliberated."You ladies ready?"

Olivia nodded as she held her hand out for Maria. Taking a deep breath all five walked down the corridor and into the court room taking a seat. Olivia could feel Maria shaking and held her close to protect her and comfort her.

"No matter what happens I will always protect you." Olivia whispered into Maria's ear smiling when she curled up to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked after she took her seat.

"We have your honor." The foreman said.

"Very well" The judge said as she accepted the envelope from the bailef and opened it "Do you all agree on this verdict?"

"We do your honor."

"Very well will the defense please stand."

Langen and Dwyer both stood in preparation of hearing the verdict.

"On the account of Human Trafficking how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty"

"On the charge of possession of child pornography how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty"

"On the charge of producing and distributing child pornography how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of enticing a minor for indecent purposes how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I thank you for your service, you are dismissed." The judge said before turning to Dwyer who had a look of shock on his face "Mr. Dwyer you are remanded to the custody of the United States Marshall and The Federal Bureau of Prisons till sentencing which will be on March 22 at nine am. Court is adjourned."

"He can't hurt me no more?" Maria asked Danielson when she turned around and smiled at them.

"No baby he will never be able to hurt another little girl for as long as he lives."

"Thank you" Maria cried as she jumped up and hugged Danielson before turning to Olivia "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, baby" Olivia answered lifting Maria in her arms and hugging her tight against her. "We can go home."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Want to know what a night with no internet, phone, or anything else working at work gets you? An update on almost all my stories. I know I don't update this one as often as I should and I am so sorry. I hope that this chapter will help make up for it. Although I have to admit I do see this story coming to a close now in the next few chapters. To Trace619 thank you so much for bringing this story to me and allowing me to write it.**

* * *

"Come in," Casey said, stepping to the side to allow Alex to enter, "You said you needed to talk to us?"

"It's about Maria," Alex answered, sitting her briefcase on the floor and removing her jacket.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, looking between the two lawyers.

"I have located some family members of hers in Honduras."

"Oh," Olivia said, suddenly feeling as if her world was about to come crashing down.

"Let's talk in the kitchen," Casey said, taking Olivia by the hand and squeezing it, "We have little ears."

Olivia took a seat at the table and stared at the floor. Once she was sure she had her emotions under control, she slowly lifted her head to look at Alex. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't mask the pain she was feeling.

"As I said, I have located some family members of Maria's in Honduras. Her father passed not long after she was born and he was an only child. Her mother was the youngest of two, the oldest being a brother."

"So, you found her uncle?"

"I did and I explained everything that has happened," Alex said, taking the cup of coffee that Casey was offering her.

"And?" Casey said coming to sit by Olivia.

"His words were that she has disgraced the family and they want nothing to do with her," Alex said, recalling the harsh words she was told earlier.

"DISGRACED THE FAMILY?" Olivia screamed, "SHE WAS RAPED!"

"And down the hall sleeping as well," Casey said, trying to quiet Olivia down.

"Olivia, you know how these cultures are," Alex went on to explain even though she knew it was useless, "Once a woman has had sex, whether it's consensual or not, they deem them an embarrassment and disgrace to the family."

"How can someone do that?"

"I wish I knew," Alex said as she continued on with what she had to say, "His words were that she better bring honor to the family and marry the man she had sex with."

"She is ten," Olivia stated the obvious, "How do they expect her to marry the man that raped her repeatedly and then pimped her out?"

"Their customs, Olivia, not ours," Alex stated.

"So, what are our options?" Casey asked, hoping to defuse the situation before it got worse.

"Your option, if you chose…" Alex said, reaching for her briefcase that she had carried into the kitchen with her and pulled out a stack of papers, "…is to sign these papers for us to proceed with the adoption process or I can notify ACS and have her placed in a home."

"Where do we sign?" Casey asked, reaching for the papers and pulling them to her.

"Alex, will you excuse us for just a minute?" Olivia asked, standing and pulling Casey to her feet as well.

"Sure," Alex said, raising an eyebrow at the two women. She was shocked at the reaction of Olivia. She thought for sure that she would be the first one to sign and not Casey.

"Honey, are you absolutely sure you want to adopt Maria?" Olivia whispered to Casey once they were out of ear shot.

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I remember what you said about waiting a while before having kids," Olivia said, running her hand through her hair, "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you don't want to do, just to satisfy me."

"I know that and you're right, I didn't want to have children so soon."

"I feel a "but" coming."

"But that was until that little angel in there wormed her way into my heart and, honestly, I couldn't imagine the rest of our lives without her. So, I am one hundred and fifty percent sure I want to sign those papers and stand before the judge to adopt her."

"Then," Olivia said, smiling as she pulled Casey to her, "Let's go sign some paperwork and get this process started."

"Sorry about that," Casey said, walking back into the kitchen and picking up her pen, "Where do I sign?"

"You will sign at all the places I have marked with a green arrow."

"Okay," Casey said as she started flipping through the pages and signing at all the spots that were marked with a green arrow. Once she was finished, she handed her pen to Olivia.

"Now, Olivia," Alex said, laughing, "I need you to sign at all the spots I have marked with a pink arrow."

"Pink, Alex?" Olivia said, looking at Alex.

"I couldn't resist," Alex said, laughing, "And besides, I have you listed as parent one, so I thought pink would be appropriate."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Olivia said, standing back up, "How is that going to affect us? I'm a cop…"

"In a stable relationship with a large support group," Alex said, cutting her off, "I have enough depositions to prove it, as well," Alex said, pulling another folder from her briefcase, "Not just from your department so they can't say that it's a bias opinion."

"Oh okay," Olivia said, bending back over the table, signing her name at all the areas that Alex had marked with pink arrows.

"What happens now?" Casey asked once Olivia stood back up and pushed the paperwork to Alex.

"What happens now is I meet Donnelly at the courthouse so I can file these with Judge Petrovsky in family court." Alex said standing and securing her briefcase.

"Petrovsky doesn't do family court," Casey said, following Alex to the door.

"Not normally, but since Steinman is out on FMLA, she is picking up the slack. And by luck of the draw, that was the judge I drew when I went to get the needed paperwork."

"How "luck of the draw" was it Alex?" Casey asked, "We don't need anything to hinder us from adopting Maria."

"Very luck of the draw," Alex said, smiling, "I actually went in to see Judge Harrison, but he had to leave so he pointed me to Petrovsky. It wasn't done on purpose, I promise you that. The last thing I want to do is to interfere with you two getting full custody of that angel."

"Thank you, Alex," Casey said, hugging Alex to her, "This means a lot to us."

"I know, and I will call you later so we can meet again to discuss some minor details that need to be hashed out before we actually stand before the judge. But for right now, I need to get these papers filed," Alex said as she walked out the door and headed to Lafayette Street to file, what she has determined to be, the most important papers of her career.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, sweetie," Olivia said, looking up from the couch when she heard a noise from the hallway, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Maria nodded as she climbed up onto Olivia's lap and laid her head against her chest.

"Good," Olivia said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around Maria and held her tight against her, "Are you hungry?"

Maria nodded "yes" again.

"Let's go and find you something to eat then," Olivia answered as she stood Maria back up and held onto her little hand as they walked into the kitchen, "What are you hungry for?"

"Cheese sandwich," Maria said, finally speaking as she climbed into her seat at the table, "And some chips."

Olivia laughed as she quickly fixed Maria two grilled cheese sandwiches and cut them in triangles the way she liked it. She grabbed the barbeque chips from the pantry before walking over and placing both in front of Maria.

She sat there and watched Maria eat her lunch as she wondered how she could break it to her that her uncle didn't want her. Once again, much like she has since Alex left earlier, she wondered how someone could hold being raped against them, especially a child.

"Thank you," Maria said as she stood and placed her plate in the sink and put the chips back up, "Where is Casey?

"She had to run some errands, baby."

"So, it's just us?"

"Yep," Olivia said, standing and picking Maria up in her arms, "We need to talk about things."

Maria laughed as Olivia picked her up and held her close. She loved how Olivia would always make her feel as if she was number one and safe at all times. She had done that since that day she answered the phone and heard her pleas for help.

"Alex stopped by while you were taking a nap," Olivia said as she sat on the couch with Maria still in her arms, "She was able to find your uncle in Honduras."

"I have to go back?" Maria asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well, actually no, honey," Olivia whispered as she wiped the tears from Maria's eyes, "Not unless you want to."

"I want to stay with you. I like it here."

"That's what Alex wanted to know because your uncle isn't able to care for you at the moment." Olivia said, deciding that sugar coating everything would be the best thing to do, "So, Alex stopped by with the paperwork for us to sign so we could adopt you."

"What does adopt mean?" Maria asked.

"It means that you will become mine and Casey's daughter in the eyes of the law and no one every take you from us once the adoption process is finalized."

"Did you sign?" Maria asked as her face lighting up like a child's would at Christmas.

"Of course we did," Casey answered, laughing as she walked back into the apartment. If she didn't know any better, she would have to say that the sight of Olivia with Maria made her fall in love with the brunette all over again.

"So, they can't take me no more, right?"

"Not yet," Casey answered as she sat in the chair, "it's a process."

"Process?" Maria asked in a whinny voice.

"You will have to talk to the judge," Casey said as she explained the process to Maria, "Both myself and

Olivia will have to talk to the judge along with some of our friends and someone will come here to check the apartment."

"Why?"

"So that the courts can be certain that they are placing you in the best possible home that they can."

"They are; I will tell them."

"I wished it worked like that," Olivia said, laughing at how the little girl jumped from her lap and looked at Casey with such a serious expression on her face, "It is a long process and will take some time and we have to be patient, but, until then, we have to do things that will show them we are the best choice."

"Like what?" Maria asked, looking between the two ladies, curious as to what they had to do.

"Well, to start with, now that the trial is over, we need to get you enrolled in a school," Casey said as she pulled several folders from her briefcase and sat them on the coffee table, "I have gone to five different private Catholic schools today and talked to the head mistress about the requirements needed to get you started. I have chosen the ones that have an after school program where you can stay their till I get off at six."

"You don't always get off at six," Maria said, remembering the nights that Casey wouldn't come home till after nine or later at times.

"You're right, but we will have someone who we trust and has been vetted that will be able to pick you up. They will either watch you here or take you to my office, if they can."

"They can take me to Olivia, too."

"Not always, baby," Olivia said, "There will be times I won't be at the office and if I am I could be involved in a case and I won't be able to watch you."

"I can watch myself."

"I know you can," Olivia answered, hating how fast that Maria had to grow up thanks to that bastard, Dwyer, "But for the judge to approve for you to stay here, we have to show that we can make, what's called, adequate arrangements if we can't watch you."

"Okay, so, who will watch me?"

"We don't know yet," Casey answered with a sigh, "That is something we will work on once we decide which school we are going to send you to. So, why don't we sit down and go through all these files so we can decide?"

"You are letting me help?" Maria asked with her eyes wide, "I like to help."

"Yes, we are letting you help," Casey answered as she scooted onto the floor and closer to the coffee table as Olivia did the same, "You are going to be going there and we want you as comfortable as possible in a strange environment. Now, the schools I have chosen all have a small student to teacher ratio so you will be able to receive all the extra help you need. They are diverse in Honduras culture and customs and there are classes there that focus on Spanish with the Honduras dialect."

"But I will be with you, I will be American," Maria stated, confused as she looked between Casey and Olivia.

"Yes, honey, you will," Casey stated as she pulled the little girl to her, "After Alex left, we talked and we want you to, not only know, but maintain the traditions of your customs. We don't want you to forget where you came from."

"So I can celebrate the holidays of my country, too, along with yours?"

"Yes."

"I thought you would make me forget those."

"We want you to remember and know where you came from," Olivia said, smiling at Casey over Maria's head, "Just because you will become our daughter doesn't mean you have to forget your family or your home in Honduras. So, we want to find a school that can help with that."

"Olivia," Maria almost whispered as she looked up at the woman who had saved her in so many ways, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Olivia choked out as tears pooled in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has hung in there with me over my sporadic updates with this story. You guys are the best.**


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't believe she told me that she loved me," Olivia said, later that night, as she pulled Casey tighter against her, "That is the first time she's ever said that."

"How can she not love you?" Casey said as kissed Olivia's jaw, "You are amazing."

"You have to say that; you're my girlfriend," Olivia said as she tickled Casey.

"Honey, I thought you were amazing before you ever asked me out," Casey answered, laughing, "You just don't realize it, that's all."

"I guess," Olivia mumbled, ready to change the subject, "So, tell me about the meeting you had with Alex this afternoon."

"Well, according to Alex, we need to get her enrolled in school as soon as possible."

"Which is why you brought home all the pamphlets and booklets of the schools."

"Yes. Alex said it would be best to enroll her in a private catholic school which is why I only had information from those."

"Honey, those can be very expensive, how are we going to afford that?"

"Well, luckily and thankfully, we happen to have a very good friend who is willing to foot the bill," Casey said as she propped up looking down at Olivia, "Her words were, 'Find the best school that will work the best for her and tell them to send the bill my way.'"

"How is that going to help us when we are in court?" Olivia sighed, "Excuse me, Ms. Benson, could you tell me how you are going to care for the young child if you can't even pay for her education? Adoption denied."

"Olivia, stop being so hard on yourself," Casey ordered as she raised up to look at her lover,

"Casey, this is a case I can't lose. I won't lose," Olivia said, her voice raw with emotions as she looked away.

"I know," Casey whispered as she turned Olivia's head forcing her to look at her and truly listen to what she was about to say, "which is why while Maria is still under Alex's care, in the eyes of the law, she is paying for her tuition."

Olivia looked at Casey with a confused look on her face.

"At the moment, Alex is still her guardian ad litem, which means she is involved in any and all decision making concerning Maria."

"I know," Olivia answered, shaking her head "yes" at the same time.

"That also includes her education. Alex wants her to be enrolled in a Catholic school so that she can continue practicing her religion and also receive the best education possible."

"After the adoption, what then?" Olivia asked, "I saw the prices of those schools, there is no way we could afford to continue to send her to it after the adoption is final. I don't want to get her in a routine and then have to break it."

"We both knew that and understand that, which is why Alex has stated that since she has no children of her own, and it doesn't look like she would be having any anytime soon, then she would gladly continue paying the tuition," Casey answered as she traced Olivia's lips with her finger, "Don't worry about after she has children either. She stated that she will continue to pay even after and if for some reason she doesn't receive a scholarship to college consider her tuition to that paid for as well."

"Why is she doing that?"

"I think despite what you have told me about the past she was and may possibly still have a small flame burning for a one hot, very hot, and extremely attractive Detective Olivia Benson and not that I blame her either."

"Casey…" Olivia started to say, but was silenced by a kiss.

"I'm not worried if she is," Casey whispered against Olivia's lips, "I know where your heart is."

Olivia smiled as she ran her hands through Casey's hair.

"As I was saying, she has agreed to cover all the tuition costs. Alex has scheduled an appointment for Thursday with a friend of hers that is a pediatrician for a full physical and all the shots needed so that she can start school. I will call tomorrow morning and arrange a time for us to meet with the Our Lady of Pompeii head master and see when we can have Maria tested and fully enrolled in school."

"It seems like you two has everything figured out," Olivia said as she pulled Casey back down to her.

"You know Alex, always wanting to be five steps ahead of anyone else," Casey stated as she ran her hand along Olivia's flat and tone abs.

"I know, do you two have any other plans I need to know about?"

"Actually, I think that is it. We have everything else covered already. We have an apartment big enough for her. She has her own room and all the items a child her age needs. The only other thing we need to consider is how far behind she may be and what type of extra tutoring she may need."

"This is something we won't know, until after we talk to the headmaster and have her tested."

"Right, but the one other thing we can handle before that is her psychological health."

"She needs to talk to a psychologist," Olivia groaned out.

"Yes, honey, she does," Casey said, raising her head, "I know how bad you hate them and hate discussing anything with them, but she needs to talk to them. She has to talk to them."

"If she has to talk to anyone, can we let it be Huang?"

"I can and will see if he is up to talking to her. If, for some reason, he can't, we will see who he recommends."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered as she pulled Casey to her and kissed her till her lungs were screaming for air, "So, I guess that only leaves one thing to do then?'

"What's that?" Casey asked as she went through her list in her head trying to figure out what she missed.

"That…" Olivia said as she flipped Casey over and hovered above her as she reached for her night stand drawer and pulled something out of it keeping it from Casey's line of vision "…would be for you to make me the happiest woman on earth and do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Casey gasped as Olivia flipped the box open and held it up to where she could see a ring with a single baguette diamond in the middle. With shaking hands, she reached into the ring box and pulled the ring from the box and slid it into her ring finger before pulling Olivia down for a soul searing kiss.

"I take it that's a "yes,"" Olivia gasped as they broke apart.

"Yes," Casey cried, "The answer is always and will always be "yes."

* * *

**A/N: I hate to say this but I only see about three more chapters to this story. I can't believe that it is coming to a close. I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me through my sporadic updates. **


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you ready?" Alex asked as she stared at the normally stoic detective who was trying her best to hide her nervousness.

"Are you sure we can't lose?" Olivia asked for about the millionth time since their arrival at the court house.

"Liv, it's an open and shut case," Alex stated, "There is no way on earth that you will be walking out of the court room today without Maria."

"I know, but with my questionable background and my job," Olivia said, "I don't have the best record."

"Olivia, first of all, your background has never once been questionable and you are a damn fine detective. Your jacket speaks for itself, so stop worrying and let me do what you're paying me for."

"But we're not paying you," Olivia pointed out.

"I know because you could never afford me," Alex said, laughing as she placed an arm around Olivia and pulled her against her, "You are the best option for that little girl. If I didn't believe it myself, I wouldn't be here right now. I need you to put on your cop face, as we call it, and go in there and blow Petrovsky away so that angel will have a permanent loving home."

Olivia nodded as she took a final breath to try and calm her nerves. This wasn't unusual when it came to her testifying. Every time she received the subpoena, she would be nervous until about four questions in, but this was different. This testimony would change not only her life but Casey's and Maria's as well.

"We are here in the courtroom to determine if the minor child shall not only stay with Olivia Benson and Casey Novak, but if they shall be granted adoption of the said minor child," Petrovsky stated as she took her seat and looked out at the courtroom. She couldn't help but smile at the turn out to show that Olivia would be the best choice for the minor to stay with, even though there was no doubt in her mind. In all honesty, this was only a formality because in her mind and opinion she had already granted Olivia full custody, "Olivia, will you please step up here?"

Olivia nervously stood and walked up to the bench, "Yes, your honor."

"I need to know what preparations you have made for the minor child."

"Your honor Casey and I have provided Maria with a loving and stable home. Since she was placed in our care, for protective custody, we have fully furnished our guest bedroom for her. She has a closet full of clothes and toys as well."

"Olivia, it takes more than a furnished bedroom and closet to raise a child," Petrovsky stated, deciding to make Olivia sweat it for a few minutes.

"Yes, your honor, I understand that," Olivia said, trying to keep her emotions at bay. This was not looking good for them; why the hell didn't Alex put Casey as the first parent? "We do have a regular pediatrician for her that she has seen. On that visit, she was given a clean bill of health and received all her booster shots. Dr. Huang has referred us to a psychologist that specializes in children who were sexually abused. She attends a session once a week and once a month we attend the session as a family."

"What about her education?" Petrovsky asked, "It is my understanding that you didn't have her enrolled in any form of formal education."

"We did not, for fear of her safety," Olivia answered.

"And, now?"

"Now, we have her enrolled in Our Lady of Pompeii."

"That is a very pricey school, detective. My grandchildren have gone there."

"Yes, your honor, it is."

"How are you affording it?" Petrovsky asked, even though she knew Alex was paying for the schooling. She was the one that told Alex to have them look into Our Lady of Pompeii.

"Our attorney, Alex Cabot, who is currently assigned as her guardian ad litem, is paying for her tuition."

"Once the adoption is granted, if I grant it, how are you going to afford the tuition?"

"Your honor, if I may?" Alex stated, standing.

"Go ahead, Ms. Cabot."

"I have informed both my clients that I would like to continue to pay for her tuition once the adoption is finalized."

"Very well," Petrovsky stated as she waved a hand as if to dismiss Alex, "You are a detective with the NYPD correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your partner is your ADA, Casey Novak, and is also named as the second parent in this adoptions proceeding."

"Yes, your honor.'

"Ms. Novak, could you please approach the bench as well?"

"Yes, your honor," Casey stated as she walked and stood next to Olivia.

"It says here that you are listed as the second parent."

"Yes, your honor."

"Not to cast doubt, but how would you two work that if you broke up?"

"Your honor," Casey said with a smile on her face, "Olivia has asked me to marry her and I have accepted."

"Congratulations," Petrovsky said with a smile, "Have you set a date?"

"No, ma'am, not as of yet."

"Very well," Petrovsky stated as she shuffled through some paperwork on her desk, "You are the ADA assigned to the squad that Olivia works for, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So that means you can keep the same odd hours as Olivia can at times?"

"Yes, ma'am.'

"I know Our Lady of Pompeii's after school only goes to six pm, how are you two ladies going to work that around your hectic schedule?"

"We have someone who is willing to pick her up from after school and watch her for us, if needed," Casey stated.

"I take it you not only trust this person, but they have passed a background check?"

"Yes," Olivia stated.

"Who would this person be?"

"Alexandra Cabot," Casey answered.

"Alex, you yourself work's for the DA's office and sometimes work hectic hours," Petrovsky said, looking over the two women in front of her toward the direction of Alex, "How is that going to help these ladies?"

"Ma'am, my position with the White Collar Crime division allow for my hours to mainly be nine to five. There are very few and rare occasions that I am actually there after five."

"It sounds as if you ladies have everything covered," Petrovsky stated, smiling at them, "I need to hear from the state."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison as they took their seats.

"Who is here on behalf of ACS?" Petrovsky asked, looking over at what would be the plaintiff table in a criminal case.

"I am, your honor," A woman stated as she stood.

"You are?'

"Social worker, Sara Ramirez."

"Ms. Ramirez, have you had an opportunity to observe the child with Ms. Benson and Ms. Novak?"

"I have on several occasions as well as inspecting her living arrangement."

"What are your conclusions?"

"I could not find a more suitable home and loving parents for Maria. It is my recommendation that full custody be granted to both women."

"Thank you, please, take your seat," Petrovsky stated as she turned to face the women again, "Do either one of you have anything else to add?"

"No, ma'am," Olivia stated as she reached for Casey's hand.

"Deciding who should become parents and who should not is one of the toughest jobs a family judge has. Many times we are spot on with our decisions and sometimes we are not. I have talked with the child and reviewed all statements that were submitted to me by your attorney. The information I have received from that and what I have heard today has led me to believe that it would be in the best interest of the child to remain in the custody of Olivia Benson and Casey Novak."

Olivia pulled Casey to her in a tight hug as the tears poured from her face.

"We will return in six months for the finalization of the adoption," Petrovsky stated, "Olivia, Casey..."

"Yes?" they stated, in unison.

"You have been given an amazing gift, "Petrovsky said with a smile on her face, "I hope you will cherish it every day."

"We will, your honor."

"Court is adjourned; now, go get your daughter."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad to say but this story is coming to an end. The next chapter should be the epilogue. To everyone who has followed, reviewed, favorite, and read this story thank you so much. To Trace619 thank you for the idea. This story wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. You will never know how thankful I am for you sharing this idea with me and allowing me the opportunity to write it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This story has come to an end. I hope I have given it the closure that it more than deserves. Although this will not be the last of this family. I see at least one possibly two one shots for this loving family. I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story during the sporadic updates. As always Trace619 thank you so much for allowing me the opportunity to write this story. **

* * *

"Do you see her?" Casey asked as she scanned the crowd looking for Maria.

"I do," Olivia answered, smiling at her daughter who stood in formation.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Honey," Olivia said, laughing at her wife, "She's third in the front row. She's an honor graduate."

"I know you're beaming with pride," Casey said as she stared down at their daughter wearing the same dress blues that Olivia was currently in.

"I would be proud of her no matter what career path she chose," Olivia stated, "But, yes, there is an extra amount of pride here because sh"Do you see her?" Casey asked as she scanned the crowd looking for Maria.

"I do," Olivia answered, smiling at her daughter who stood in formation.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Honey," Olivia said, laughing at her wife, "She's third in the front row. She's an honor graduate."

"I know you're beaming with pride," Casey said as she stared down at their daughter wearing the same dress blues that Olivia was currently in.

"I would be proud of her no matter what career path she chose," Olivia stated, "But, yes, there is an extra amount of pride here because she followed in my footsteps."

Olivia closed her eyes as she reached for Casey's hand and allowed her mind to wander over the last sixteen years.

So much had happened since that first adoption hearing. Exactly six months to the day, all three were back in court, in front of Petrovsky, who was more than willing to sign the final paperwork needed to finalize the adoption. What shocked them the most was when Maria stood and asked if she could talk to her, Petrovsky motioned for her to step up to the judges' box to talk to her. When she stepped up, she shocked everyone in the courtroom by asking the judge to change her last name, as well. Petrovsky looked over to Olivia and Casey for approval who mouthed that it was her decision.

Petrovsky, who verified she understood what she wanted, quickly explained the process needed and the amount of paperwork needed as well. Maria took the explanation at face value and turned to face Alex, asking her if she could do that for her. Alex, with the approval once again from Olivia and Casey, agreed to do it as soon as they were finished there.

As soon as they had received their blessings and papers from Petrovsky for the finalized adoption, they quickly made their way over to probate court and began the paperwork needed for Maria's name change. After receiving and filling the papers out on the spot, Alex decided it took less paperwork for Maria to receive her asylum to the US than for a name change. In less than one week, Maria Recinos legally became Maria Recinos-Benson.

Casey in an attempt to give Maria a more stable home life transferred from SVU to Robbery/Homicide. Alex had attempted to stop her from transferring, not wanting her to give up her career, by stating that she didn't mind stepping up and taking care of Maria when needed. Casey, who had decided after working another case similar to Maria's, stated that she couldn't continue to prosecute the cases that they worked without seeing Maria as the victim every time. As always, she found it amazing that Olivia could consider everything she had been through both herself and with Maria, but knew better than anyone that SVU was where she belonged no matter what.

Alex, who had been in her shoes before, more than understood and with a little finesse was able to transfer back to SVU. She was more than happy to be back with the old squad and she knew that Casey felt better with her watching out for Olivia. For the first time since she had been in witness protection program, she had finally felt at home.

Olivia did her best to do her part and tried to cut her hours as much as possible. When she started finding that more and more difficult, she had placed a transfer request into cyber crimes. Once Casey had discovered, she had fought her to the hilt to keep her from going through with it. Olivia was quick to point out that she wasn't being the partner and parent she needed to be by always being at work. Casey had informed her she was the perfect partner and parent and if she had thought any differently than they would have never made it past the second canceled date. Olivia seemed to accept that statement and withdrew her transfer request; of course, it also helped seal the deal when they exchanged their vows.

Their wedding was as simple and elegant as they could get. After much discussion, they decided that an elaborate wedding wasn't for them and instead opted to do a justice of the peace wedding. What would have seemed rushed and hurried to everyone else, fit perfectly with their lifestyle.

After the quick ceremony in Petrovsky's chambers, Alex and Elliot, who were their witnesses, informed them that neither was going back to work. Instead, there was a limo waiting outside the courthouse to take them to a nice restaurant dinner and a night at the Trump Towers. They had started to argue with Alex, who was hearing none of it. She was quick to point out that most people at least take a night when they get married and they were no different. All their items were already at the suite and she would be picking Maria from school and she would be staying with her for the night.

After about a year in school and with some help from some tutors, Maria was not only caught up, but had excelled in school. She went on to graduate with honors and received a full scholarship to NYU. Upon graduating NYU, with a degree in not only criminal justice, but psychology as well, Maria had announced that she wanted to follow in Olivia's footsteps and work for NYPD with hopes of transferring to Special Victims Unit just like her. Just like everything else in her life since she was adopted she not only met, but excelled every obstacle and challenge at the academy.

As Olivia sat there waiting to hear Maria's name called, she remembered something that her training officer had told her years ago when she was a rookie. If she stayed in this career long enough, she would catch a case that would change everything for her. For the longest time, she always thought that case was her mother's rape case. As she stood and saluted Maria as she walked across the stage, she realized that the case her training officer was talking about was not her mother's rape case but Maria's case instead. That was the case that stuck with her and changed everything.


End file.
